Planetary Ninja
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: When Usagi is reborn in a world of ninja, she finds herself stuck in a love triangle between a jinchurriki and Sharinganpossessor. And none of them are ones to lose. RxR NarutoSM SasuUsaNaru
1. Dreams EDITED

Usagi's reborned in a world where ninja's reside and demons are sealed within bodies, as she grows, she not only catches the eye of a kyuubi boy, but also the eye of a sharingan eyed child... R x R Naruto x Sailor Moon Usagi x You'll have to find out...

- **Ages** -

Usagi: 12

Rei: 12

Makoto: 12

Minako: 13

Hotaru: 6

Naruto: 12

**-ds-**

**oO** **Planetary Ninja**** Oo**

_Dreams_

**-ds-**

_"Hey Usa-chan! Let's go to the arcade!" yelled a sunny blonde haired girl. Her hair was tied back by a red bow._

_"Yeah! Lets go!" nodded another blonde._

_**FLASH**_

-

_"Usako..." whispered a jet black haired man. His midnight blue eyes gazed into her crystal blue ones._

_"Mamo-chan..."_

_**FLASH**_

-

_"No... No!" cried a girl, her blonde hair was now tainted with blood, not her own, but of the eight bodies surrounding her. Another blonde laid in her lap, her blonde hair was also tainted with blood. "Minako... Minako... Wake up... Wake up!" she yelled desperately, shaking the body in hopes of waking the girl up. "Onegai (please)... Wake up!" She choked on a sob as the girl before her didn't budge. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, hoping that when she opened her eyes all of this would just be a dream... no a nightmare..._

_"Mina-chan..." she whispered as she opened her dull crystal eyes. She put a hand over her chest, before it started to glow and a gem appeared. It hovered over the dead body, as she concentrated on bringing back the girl._

_"It's no use." laughed a voice behind her. Still, she didn't turn around, "Serenity, Serenity. You're just wasting your time and energy."_

_"Shut up." she mumbled, but it was still audible._

_"Why bother trying to bring her back?"_

_"Shut up!" _

_"They'll never come back. No matter how hard you try." he continued and circled around the two woman lying on the ground. His jet black hair was as dark as midnight, matching his stormy blue, nearly black, eyes that were once a midnight blue. He was wearing ancient armor and a black cape with the other side was red._

_"SHUT UP!" she screamed and covered her ears trying to block out his voice._

_"It really is no use, you know." She lifted her head and without warning grabbed a sword and attempted to attack him. Of course he dodged the attack and took out his own sword._

_"Serenity, you're not strong enough to face me. You may have beaten me last time, but things change." he sighed and leaned on his sword as if waiting for something to happen._

_'He's right...' she sighed mentally and shifted her eyes to the ground, 'Without them... I'm nothing...' she held back a sob as pictures of them flashed before her eyes. As she closed her eyes to calm herself, seeds that glowed their own colors and held a small symbol within them, emerged from the eight bodies surrounding them. Her eyes snapped open when she saw the seeds floating towards her and were trying to enter her body. As they became closer to her gem, she started to resist the seeds that were trying to merge with her._

_"Don't try to resist power that is rightfully yours," came his voice. It was too late. They got close enough and soon began merging with her body._

_"No..." she whispered out in a hoarse voice and silver light surrounded her. When the light died out, her once torn and battered uniform was no more. It was replaced by a second skin-like body suit connected with a flowy transparent three-layered skirt. _

_The first layer was transparent gold, the second was a see-through blue, and the last a transparent silvery white. A gold sailor-like collar was attached to the top of the body suit; a silver and blue line edged the collar. A gold choker was around her neck with a transparent, silver, crystal eight-pointed star was hanging from it. Her pale blue eyes looked like they were mixed with a silver mist. Her hair was now a platinum blonde and was wrapped up in heart-shaped buns, with streamers that fell near her ankles. _

_A pair of gold, transparent gloves went from her upper arms down to her wrist, before it turned into a V shape, and the point of the V was wrapped around her middle finger. A pair of silver and gold wings were at the sides of a silver crystal eight-pointed star pendant, that was on top of her chest. In between her M-shaped bangs and between her brows, was a silver eight-pointed star that was emitting a faint light. A thin chain, made of transparent crystal, was connected to the eight-pointed star on her forehead. _

_A pair of blue studs decorated ears, three more on the left ear. She had on a pair of blue stilettos that gave her 5'4 height an extra three inches. A pair of silver and gold-feathered wings sprouted from her back, they were lined in blue and were about 6-feet long. In her slender hands was a gold staff, with a transparent silver eight-pointed star at the very top, a pair of blue wings at the sides of the staff. The tips of the star would turn into a color of the senshi and a pendant of the senshi symbols hung from the points of the staff; glowing their own colors. Written in Lunarian on the staff, read 'The Goddess of the Stars'._

_"Well, well, well, it seems Cosmos has arrived." he laughed and straightened from his position of leaning on his sword, "Let the fun begin, Serenity."_

_"Dead Scream." she whispered and terrifying cries of the dead were heard before a maroon orb grew to the size of an exercising ball flew towards its target._

_Chaos, or Endymion, swiped his sword through the ball so that it split in half. "Galactic Sword!" He slashed his sword in her direction, the attack slicing through her shoulder blade. She gasped in pain, holding her hand over the cut so that a silver glow emitted from it, stopping the blood flow of the cut. _

_"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" a golden chain of hearts wrapped around him, burning his skin, which he ignored._

_"Is this supposed to hold me?" he easily broke through the chain only to be hit by a golden orb. Getting up, he charged at Cosmos, sword in hand. She dodged, and blocked another hit with her staff. Jumping up she called out another attack._

_"Silent Glaive Surprise!" ribbons emerged from the ground to wrap around him and held him in place, "Neptune Deep Submerge!" tides crashed onto the hard concrete ground, destroying anything in their path, reminding you much of a Tsunami. As the attack hit him, his sword fell from his hands to clatter onto the ground._

_"Galactic Beam!" a black beam shot out towards Cosmos, and she barely dodged, it brushed against her shoulder, causing her to give out a silent cry of pain._

_"Why? Why did you take his body?" she cried out and looked straight into his midnight blue eyes, the midnight blue eyes that she used to love so much._

_"I knew you wouldn't be able to attack your lover. Besides he was weak. A baka (idiot, fool) to think he could beat Me." he laughed. Tears once again formed in her eyes, blurring everything around her. Shaking her head she wiped them away and began to perform her attack._

_"Starlight Honey Moon, Therapy Kiss!" a bright white light was seen as the attack was done. _

**-ds-**

_Chaos stumbled leaning heavily against a tree that managed to survive their attacks. He looked down at Cosmos, "You know that we cannot survive without each other. You may be able to defeat me or I may be able to defeat you, but sooner or later we will return to once again fight our battle. To keep the balance of dark and light. Why do you keep trying to join them when all of your sacrifices are futile?" _

"_Because I can always try." She whispered from her position on the ground, lying in her pool of blood. "And if I shall die this time… Then you shall join me." Lifting her staff, she murmured in a faint breathless whisper, "Death." Chaos chuckled, "So you will not give up?"_

"_Reborn." _

"_Then I guess I shall see you in the next lifetime." Chaos mock saluted her, beginning to take off up to the air. "Revolution." Ribbons shot out from the Earth, swallowing everything in their path. "Che, do you really think it is so easy to rid of me?" He looked into her eyes for the last time until another few thousand years before he disappeared in a whispery cloud of black smoke._

_'I wish... We could all start over...' Was Cosmos's last thought, before she allowed the black ribbons to pull her into the underworld. _

_**FLASH**_

**-ds-**

_'Nani (what?)? Where am I?' thought Cosmos looking around. _

_"You have nothing to worry about, Serenity-hime (princess)." said a calm voice. _

_"Why have you brought me here?" she asked the voice. _

_"Simple, your crystal reacted to your wish, and brought you to us Fates, Serenity-sama." spoke another voice. _

_"So what are you going to do to me?" asked Cosmos with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Grant your wish." another said simply. _

_"What are your names?" asked Cosmos_

_"You've never heard of us!" Cosmos could practically see one of them with their mouths open. _

**-ds-**

_"I am Fate." said the one in the center. Her silver hair mixed with black and silver highlights, fell to ground and her silver eyes mixed with a black haze, held wisdom; she wore a pure white gown. In fact, all three of them wore white gowns, each with a small customization. _

_"Destiny." said the one on her left. Her hair was silver and fell to the ground, obsidian eyes smiled at Cosmos._

_"I'm Chance." said the one on the right. Her hair was silver and also fell to the ground; her eyes were silver. They each had an ageless ethereal beauty to them. And weren't ugly or sharing one eye like the mythology books described them as._

_"And we are the three sisters. Call us the Fates." they said in unison._

_"The ones to choose and set your path." spoke Destiny. _

_"To choose if you are worthy of life." said Chance. _

_"To choose your destiny, fate, and your chances in life." said Fate. _

_"Now about your wish." stated Fate as a chair appeared behind her and she sat down. _

_"We are able to grant it… How long? We cannot tell you how long we will give you your 'normal' life. After all, where would the fun in that be?" Chance did the same as Fate, as did Destiny. _

**-ds-**

_"Instead of you dying, and making your last wish, where you will reborn and wish your wish, we shall give you another body, since you didn't kill yourself." answered Chance. _

_"What'd you mean? I used Saturn's ultimate attack on myself." Destiny sighed, "But it was not your time to die. You fought against your destiny and fate. In that battle you just fought, you were suppose to defeat Chaos and roam the Earth before Chaos reawakens. But instead, this time you decided to kill yourself. So I had to pull a few strings and adjust their path so that we could retrieve your body from Hades." _

_"We will be making you another body, where another soul lives; it is like you were reborn only there is another soul with you. We shall seal you in your reincarnated body," explained Chance. _

_"Eh?" Cosmos gave them one of her blank looks from her position on the misty ground._

_"Alright," Fate sighed, "We've never done something like this, reforming someone's body when they aren't dead, so we aren't really experts in this category. We only know one way that we can guarantee you will come out perfect. We can seal you into your newly reformed body, where there is another soul residing in it, which is your other half or other soul. We aren't experienced on how to make a body without creating a soul with it, so we were forced to make another soul, we've made it to become very much like your old self, when you were a child, only now, she has a few traits of the senshi that we can't get rid of, since it's like taking away part of your soul. _

"_You can communicate with your other soul, and see life through her eyes. The same for the senshi. They will also be reborn also, where? I cannot tell you but basically in the same world as you." _

_"Am I able to communicate with the senshi?" asked Usagi._

_"We aren't sure of that yet. You'll have to experiment with communication." Fate shook her head._

_"What about Mamo-ch- I mean Endymion? Is he going to be reincarnated with the others?"_

_"Gomen, but we aren't able to when someone has his body in their hold; especially when they're using it. In this case, Chaos has his body and is using it," replied Chance._

_"I understand..." Cosmos nodded sadly and looked down at the ground._

_"Do you accept?" asked Destiny. _

_"Hai. I shall accept." nodded Cosmos determinedly._

_"Very well." They chorused and with a wave of their hands everything became white._

**-ds-**

A platinum blond haired girl shot up from her bed, panting for breath as perspiration made its way down her cheeks.

'Who's Cosmos? Why does she have my name?' she thought looking at the clock, 'It was just a dream Usa, just a dream. Besides, Mina-chan is gonna come in soon.' She laid back down and closed her eyes as she waited.

**-ds-**

"You should really stop giving her nightmares." said a mysterious voice. A portion of her sea-green hair was pinned up into a bun with the rest flowing to her knees and her tanned olive skin gave her an exotic look to add to the ruby red eyes she possessed.

"Yeah, yeah. I just want her to understand her past. She'll find out sooner or later," waved off the platinum-blond haired girl.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that?" the blond woman shook her head.

"It probably is, but she'll meet me soon, right? Besides how did you get in here? I tried teleporting out of here." said the blonde.

"I have my ways. And yes, she will be meeting you soon... I'll need to train her in your magic and show her how to use your chakra." smiled Setsuna.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my hime." she replied.

"Whatever." the blonde rolled her eyes.

**-ds-**

**In Another Room**

**-ds-**

_"Usa-chan! Run!"_

**-ds-**

_"USAGI!" a piercing scream was heard._

**-ds-**

_"Hey Usa! Did you hear! The new Sailor V game came out!"_

_"Let's check it out!"_

_"You bet!" _

**-ds-**

_"Lets go see Motoki-kun!"_

_" -sigh- Minako-chan. You should study more often!"_

_"Aww! Ami-chan! You're no fun!"_

**-ds-**

The blond shot up from her bed with a gasp. Looking at the clock she thought, 'It's almost time to wake up Usa-chan,' she swung her legs over the bed and stretched. She pulled her sun-kissed blond hair into a half-ponytail with a red bow, allowing the rest of her golden strands to reach her hips. After she was done with her morning routine, she looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror. She wore a pair of gold one-inch heels that wrapped around her ankles and covered her toes. She wore a pair of red short-shorts that was two inches above mid-thigh were seen underneath the yellow skirt that only covered the back and sides of her body, showing the front; the skirt falling to her knees.

Her yellow corset top had a red sash around her abdomen to have a large bow in the back. To cover up her shoulders, she wore a see-through fishnet sleeveless tank top. Her makimono pouch and shuriken and kunai holster in their proper places. As an accessory, she had a yellow ribbon wrapped around her throat to form a ribbon on the front with a orange rose in the front. Her eyes, much like her cousin's, were a bright sky blue.

**-ds-**

**Usagi's Room**

**-ds-**

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPY HEAD!" came Minako's booming voice.

"Yeah yeah, Minako." waved off Usagi and yawned as she stretched.

"C'mon! It's our turn to wake up Naruto." she said and opened up the curtains in the room, allowing the sun's rays to seep through.

"Aww! Seriously?" groaned Usagi as she walked out of the room towards the bathroom that was across the hall from their separate bed rooms.

"Yup! Mako-chan woke him up yesterday. Of course, he was already up, he didn't want to face the wrath of the great Amazon." giggled Minako.

"Figures, he doesn't take us blondes seriously; only Rei and Makoto can wake him up without any trouble," Usagi sighed.

"Well! Your breakfast is on the kitchen table," with that Minako left the room.

Usagi stepped out of the bathroom, before she stepped into her room to change.

"Hurry up, Renity!" came Minako's voice from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" moments later, Usagi stepped out fully dressed. Her platinum blond hair was up in a pair of buns so that the streamers would fall to her calves. She wore a transparent, sleeveless, fishnet tank top with a white top underneath it that covered her breasts only. She had on a tight pink spandex vest that zipped up to bust line and yellow short shorts much like Minako's shorts. And unlike the heels Minako wore, Usagi had pink custom ninja sandals, much to her friends' amusement, that had a one inch heel. She also wore a pair of white combat gloves with a pink star on the top of her hand. Around her neck was a white ribbon, like Minako's, only hers had a pink rose. Unlike Minako's sky blue eyes, Usagi had crystal blue eyes with a misty silver residing in their depths.

**-ds-**

**Naruto's Apartment**

**-ds-**

"RISE AND SHINE, RUTO-CHAN!" came Usagi's cheerful voice within the apartment. A few mumbles was heard and then a few things breaking and crashing. Minako smiled at the noises coming from the apartment, remembering the time all four, her and her friends, had met Naruto.

**-ds-**

_"Class! I would like you to meet Tsukino Usagi." came the voice of their teacher. A six-year-old Usagi walked into the room and her large crystal orbs looked at the class curiously, "Please sit in the back, Usagi." Usagi nodded and slowly sat in a desk between a black and blonde haired boy._

**-ds-**

_Lunch Time_

**-ds-**

_"You're Usagi right?" asked a voice behind her. Usagi turned her head and saw a blonde and pink haired girl. Usagi nodded in reply._

_"I'm Yamanaka Ino," greeted the blonde._

_"Haruno Sakura," smiled the one with pink hair._

_"Would you like to sit with us, Usagi-san?" asked Ino._

_"No, that's okay, demo (but)... How come that boy's all by himself?" asked Usagi, pointing to the boy sitting on the swing._

_"He's the class clown." shrugged Ino, not caring much._

_"I'm gonna go sit by him." Usagi got up and soon began making her way towards the boy._

_"Matte! Usagi-san!" but it was too late, by the time Sakura yelled out, Usagi was already talking to the boy._

**-ds-**

_"Why are you by your self?" she asked him curiously._

_"No one wants to eat lunch with me..." he whispered, never taking his eyes off the ground. Usagi frowned at this, but immediately brightened when an idea came to her._

_"Why don't you eat with me? I don't know anyone here and since we're both lonely we can keep each other company!"_

_"Really?" he asked as his ocean blue eyes gazed into her crystal orbs. Usagi nodded with a cheeky smile._

_"I'm Tsukino Usagi."_

_"Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"You can come with me after to school to meet my cousin!"_

**-ds-**

_Days Later_

**-ds-**

_"Hino Rei." introduced a raven._

_"Kino Makoto." grinned the brunette._

_"Why don't you two sit next to Usagi, over there." the teacher pointed in the back where Usagi was sitting in the back with Naruto._

_"Hai." they nodded and sat next to the two blondes._

_"Hi! I'm Usagi and this is Naruto." smiled Usagi. The two girls looked at her, before giving her a smile._

_"Rei."_

_"I'm Makoto."_

**-ds-**

"Alright! We're ready!" announced Usagi, dragging out a reluctant Naruto.

"It's about time Naruto!" yelled Minako. Naruto came out in a pair of orange cargo pants that went to his lower calf and wore a black t-shirt under an orange jacket. He had on a pair of blue ninja sandals and had olive green goggles around his messy mass of gold spikes. "Mou! Don't go nagging me yet, I just woke up and I didn't get to eat any ramen for breakfast!" Naruto pouted, arms crossed.

"Let's hurry before Iruka-sensei gives us detention." Usagi piped in. "Who cares about Iruka-sensei? It's Rei-chan you should be concerned about." Naruto nodded in agreement to Minako's truthful statement.

**-ds-**

"Where are they!" yelled a raven. Her black hair had noticeable dark red highlights and went down to her hips. She was waiting impatiently with two other girls for a certain three. She wore a black spandex vest over her transparent fishnet tank top and had red arm warmers that were buckled from the upper arms to her forearms. She had a black ribbon wrapped around her neck with a red rose in the center and wore a pair of black ninja sandals. She wore a red skirt that was two inches above mid-thigh and had on black fish netting around her right thigh and left calf.

"Relax Rei! I'm sure that they'll be here soon." Soothed a girl with light brown hair with pale green streaks in her hair, her hair was being held up in a high pony-tail with a forest green hair band that went to her mid-back. Her emerald green eyes glowed as the sun reflected off of them, and she wore a pair of khaki-colored cargo pants that stopped above her knees, a forest green ribbon wrapped around the end with the ribbons facing off to the side. A forest green skirt was wrapped around the top portion of her pants, one side was above upper-thigh length while it gradually became longer on the other side to her mid-thigh, much like / (yes the slash thingy). Her top was a forest green one-shoulder top, while the other had fish-net covering the shoulder, it acted as a sleeve also that reached her wrist. She wore a pair of mud brown combat gloves and had a brown ribbon wrapped around her neck with a green rose in the middle of hers.

A eight year old girl behind them giggled her amusement. She had deathly pale skin and innocent amethyst eyes that bore wisdom. Her dark violet hair was cut neatly to her chin and she wore a black turtle-neck upper-thigh length dress that covered every inch of skin with matching black leggings that even covered her feet like pantyhose. Her black flats were not ninja sandals, but regular civilian sandals. Around her neck was a black ribbon with a purple rose in the center.

"Gomen! Gomen nasai, Rei-chan!" Minako, Usagi, and Naruto sobbed. Rei rolled her eyes and nudged them lightly in the sides with her foot.

"C'mon. Let's go before we're late."

"Ohayo, Usa-chan, Naruto-kun, Mina-chan." smiled the girl.

"Ohayo Taru-chan." smiled Usagi as she waved to Rei's younger cousin. Minako parted with the group at a stair case that led to the second floor and the group dropped Hotaru at her classroom.

**-ds-**

**Lunch Time**

**-ds-**

"Eh? Nani? Ruto-chan, where are you going?" asked Usagi curiously as she watched Naruto stand up.

"I'm... Gonna go for a walk..." he trailed off, and soon walked away from the academy.

"Uh-oh... Things are never good when he goes for a walk." Makoto shook her head, arms crossed while doing so.

"You don't think he's going to do a prank again do you?" questioned Usagi

Rei snorted, "Usagi, that's what he always does when he goes for a 'walk'."

"Yup! You should always know, that when he wanders off, good never comes from it." nodded Minako.

"By the way... Did you guys have weird dreams last night?" Minako said suddenly. All looked at her.

"Yeah..." they all nodded.

"I had a dream about a girl that looked like me only 17, chasing a girl that looked like Usa-chan... Who looked 17... And me chanting to a fire. Along with screaming..." nodded Rei.

"I had a dream that I was baking cookies for Usa-chan. And we were all 17. I also had a dream where all of us were dying." spoke up Makoto.

"My dream was that I was talking with Usagi about a Sailor V game and this boy. And this girl telling Usagi to run..." Minako looked up at the sky as if it had all the answers to her questions.

"I had a dream where eight bodies were all around me... Your bodies, including Hota-chan's body, and the other four were others. One had blue hair, another sandy blonde, aquamarine, sea green, and dark violet. They were all dead. And this guy called Chaos called me Serenity, Usagi, and Cosmos. It was like I was her. And I looked like her. She asked him why he took over that body, and he said he knew I wouldn't be able to attack her lover. He knew my whole name practically! Just not the last name." spoke up Usagi.

"Serenity Usagi Tsukino." Makoto murmured.

"What else?" asked Rei.

"Three woman... The Fates, said they could grant my wish: to live a normal life and all of us to start over anew."

"Why are we getting these dreams?" Minako queried. Makoto crossed her arms and leaned against a tree.

"I don't know. I wish all of this would make sense though."

"Let's get back to class. I have to meet my team somewhere." Minako said, getting up. With that all four of them re-entered the academy.

**-ds-**

**Some Where Else**

**-ds-**

"Why did the fates have to intervene? All this trouble for her body," a man sighed. His jet black hair was cut short and his dark midnight blue eyes, that would be mistaken for black, were gazing into a portal that were shades of black. He was at the moment watching a blonde haired girl speak with another blonde. Looking into another portal, he suddenly became interested in the image that was shown in the portal.

"Hm... What do we have here?" he stated moving closer to the portal.

"He knows kinjutsu... That will come in handy... Orochimaru? Well than... We'll have to pay him a visit." he smirked.

**-ds-**

**Moments Later**

**-ds-**

Three girls were all sitting in a desk by the windows, waiting for their teacher to come back from his, 'chase' with Naruto. They heard running and a few yells.

"Oi! Naruto! How could you do such a thing!" yelled one of the jounins as they chased after him.

"Is he ever gonna stop?" sighed Usagi.

"I highly doubt it." Makoto shook her head.

"Think they'll catch him?" Rei asked craning her head to the side to glance at them.

"Who knows?" shrugged Makoto.

**-ds-**

**Hokage Tower**

**-ds-**

"Hokage-sama!" came a jounin as he barged into the Hokage's office.

"Nani? What is it? Is Naruto causing trouble again?" asked Sarutobi.

"Hai! On the Hokage monument." said one of the two.

"He's covered it with graffiti!" yelled the second.

-**ds-**

**Back in the Classroom**

**-ds-**

"Listen Naruto," started Iruka, before him was Naruto tied up so he couldn't escape, sitting on the floor, "You have failed the last two graduation exams. This is no time for pranks, moron!"

"Mmph." Naruto merely turned his head to side and Iruka's right eye began to twitch.

"For today's class we're having a review test on Henge no Jutsu! Everyone line up! Even those who passed!" Iruka yelled to the class, turning to face them.

"Eh!" they all cried out. All lined up in front of Iruka waiting their turn.

"Haruno Sakura, here I go!" said a pink haired girl with her hair falling to her waist and was tied around her head a red bow, wearing a red short-sleeved dress with a large circle on her back. "Henge!" a poof of smoke suddenly appeared and when it disappeared an exact replica of Iruka was seen. Brown hair held in a ponytail and a scar that went over his nose, dressed in a olive green vest with dark blue pants and a hitai-ate around his forehead.

"Good." another poof was heard and the transformation disappeared.

"Yay!" she cheered and turned to a boy with black hair and dressed in a blue shirt with white shorts, "Did you see that Sasuke-kun?"

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke." the raven haired boy walked up and did the same as the girl before.

"Good." Sasuke walked away to the end of the line that was formed as Iruka called up another student.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Geez this sucks." sighed a boy next to Naruto. His black hair in a pony tail like Iruka's with a gray vest lined in olive green and a fish net like shirt, also lined in olive green. Wearing matching brown pants.

"This is all your fault." joined in a blonde. Her hair up in a high ponytail, wearing a purple turtle neck and purple skirt where it had slits to show bandages around her thigh area.

"Like I care." Naruto replied and walked up.

Usagi, who was next to them, glared at the girl, "Good luck, Ruto-chan!"

"Here I go..." he said silently.

'Good luck, Naruto-kun.' thought a short dark blue haired girl her pupil less eyes were pearly lavender and she wore a beige coat, concealing her shirt.

"Henge!" blue chakra swirled around the boy and when the smoke that came with it left, a naked girl version of Naruto appeared, smoke concealing private areas. Iruka looked at him in shock as he flew back with a bloody nose. The transformation disappeared and Naruto stood there laughing at him.

"What'd you think? I call it, Sexy no Jutsu." he laughed.

"You dumb ass!" Iruka yelled, tissues stuffed up his nostrils, "Don't invent stupid skills!"

"Naruto..." sighed Rei and Makoto stood next to her shaking her head in amusement with Usagi giggling lightly next to her.

-+-

So? Did everyone like it? Tell me if I should continue. If you want to see the next chapter you'll have to review until I'm satisfied, which is pretty easy. :)

**Wolf Child Blazer** - Sorry I didn't send it to you. I just wanted you suprised (wink), like everyone else. But I will be sending you the next chapters if I do continue it.

REVIEW!

**8/23/07 EDIT: **Changed outfits, edited grammar, edited scenes, and a whole bunch of other stuff. It sucked so badly I was wondering how people liked this. Loll. XP


	2. Genin EDITED

x Thank You's x

Wolf Child Blazer - I thought I sent you the chapter, I really did. But I didn't get any reply. Hopefully when I send you the 3rd chapter, you'll get it. (smile)

Sapphire - (nods) yup! This is another version of the original Silver Moon Ninja. This one is a bit different though. And I've decided to make Silver Moon Ninja a Sasuke x Usagi. I still need to work on that story too. :P

Spyke the Hedgehog - :) I'll keep that in mind. Thanx for reviewing!

x Also Thank You to the Following Reviewers x

Ailis.Branwen

jamesstutz

dreamcast

Hoshiko Megami

x

**oO ****Planetary Ninja**** Oo**

_Genins_

**-ds-**

**Near Ending of School **

**-ds-**

"Naruto, you baka!" yelled Rei as they walked down the halls towards the exit of the academy, "You could fail the test to become a genin!" Naruto looked at her annoyed, and turned his head to the side.

"Aw! Loosen up Rei-chan!" giggled Usagi besides her.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked, looking up at them and stopped her chatting with a orange haired girl with small pigtails.

"Don't worry about anything, Taru-chan! Naruto just did something bad today." smiled Makoto.

"Oh!" the little girl immediately went back to talking with Moegi.

"You should study the Henge no Jutsu." nodded Makoto. Naruto groaned, just great now he had two people lecturing him.

Usagi giggled and said to Naruto, "Don't worry about Naruto! If you meet me after your detention I'll help you with Henge and Bunshin no jutsu."

"Really?" Naruto turned over and looked at Usagi who nodded. Naruto cried out gleefully, after all, Usagi was the best in ninjutsu and genjutsu and so-so in taijutsu; she wasn't very good when it came to traps though, her clumsiness made sure of that. Makoto was the best in taijutsu, but isn't very well with genjutsu, oddly she couldn't perform any jutsu's but lightning and nature jutsu's that had to do with wood and grass or with the trees. Rei is excellent in genjutsu and is good in ninjutsu, though Usagi could probably beat her, she isn't very good with taijutsu, but could knock out a beginner, and was also good in creating or detecting traps. Minako was the best with genjutsu in the group and probably academy, and much like her sister, her biggest problem is creating traps.

Hotaru is also for her age in ninjutsu and weapons. Her biggest weakness is taijutsu. They all specialized in some weapon, Hotaru liked scythes, much to their shock, Minako chains, Rei bow and arrow though her aim wasn't as good as Minako's teammate: Tenten, and Makoto preferred her fists while Usagi liked blunt objects. Naruto was also an all-around ninja but usually used taijutsu and ninjutsu.

"Ya know, you've really gotta stop those pranks." joined in a voice.

"Not you too, Mina-chan!" groaned out Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto! I'll let you slide just this once." winked Minako.

**-ds-**

**Hokage Monument, After School **

**-ds-**

"I won't let you go home if you don't finish it!" Iruka yelled, he was currently supervising Naruto as he scrubbed off all of the graffiti.

"Hmph! Like I care!" Naruto sighed inwardly, ' 'Sagi's gonna kill me if I don't show up! I'll just have to work faster.' he soon began to scrub harder and faster.

"Naruto..." started Iruka.

"Now what?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Well... Um... If you clean all of this up... I'll treat you to ramen tonight."

"Okay! I'll work hard!" cried Naruto excitedly.

**-ds-**

**Else Where **

**-ds-**

"No, no Naruto, not like that, like this." Usagi shook her head and showed him the correct way. For the next half-hour, Naruto and Usagi worked on Bunshin and Henge no Jutsu's.

"Alright, I guess we can call it a day." Usagi leaned against a tree stump.

"Let's get Ramen!" cheered Naruto.

"I thought you said Iruka-sensei treated you to ramen."

"Yeah but, I'm still hungry." Usagi did like ramen and did eat a lot, but Naruto... He could eat 20 bowls in 20 minutes, which amazed all of them at first.

"Fine. But we're splitting the bill!"

"Fine." grumbled Naruto and they both walked over to the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

**-ds-**

**Academy**

**-ds-**

"Now we will begin the graduation exam." announced Iruka, "Those that are called will go to the next classroom. The test will be to do the Bunshin no Jutsu."

'Damn... That's my worst skill! Even if 'Sagi did help me.' Naruto cursed.

**-ds-**

**Next Classroom **

**-ds-**

'But I'll do it!' stepping into the classroom, "Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto concentrated and blue chakra surrounded him. When the smoke was gone, two clones stood next to him. One didn't have the whiskers on his cheeks and the other one was almost perfect if it wasn't for the shuriken holster he forgot.

Iruka seemed a bit impressed, "You fail, Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto, basically did do the Bunshin no Jutsu." spoke the man sitting next to Iruka. He wore a similar outfit, and had silver hair. Naruto looked at Iruka hopefully.

"Mizuki..." started Iruka, "The clones won't be able to fool a ninja. I have to fail him."

**-ds-**

**Outside of Academy**

**-ds- **

"He was the only that failed." said one.

"Figures, he's the one-" said another.

"Shh! We're not suppose to say anything." quieted down the first.

"Hey retards! Why don't you say that again!" Rei yelled. Her hitai-ate was around her neck, she asked for a red one. Minako had her yellow one around the left thigh with the metal plate facing the front; and Usagi had her pink one around her right arm. Makoto had a green one and had it around her forehead. The two who were speaking before looking over at them. Usagi and Minako were standing next to Naruto, with Rei behind him and Makoto next to Usagi. Makoto was cracking her knuckles and the rest were glaring, with the exception of Naruto who sat on the swing. The two quickly left from their view.

"Don't listen to them Naruto. There's always next year." Usagi tried to cheer him up but it was in vain. It wasn't long before Mizuki soon appeared.

"I'm sorry girls, may I speak with Naruto for a moment?" asked Mizuki. The girls nodded and moved away.

**-ds-**

**With the Girls**

**-ds- **

The girls watched worried as they saw the hopeful look spread on Naruto's face.

"I don't trust that silver haired freak." mumbled Rei. "Hey!" Usagi shouted out, holding on to one of her silvery ponytails. "You have platinum Usa, he has alllll silver." Makoto soothed.

"What's he telling him?" Minako asked, before any one could answer a voice interrupted them.

"It seems your friend didn't pass the genin exam." spoke a voice behind them. All of them whipped around to see Ino and Sakura.

"Why don't you shut it, Ino!" growled Makoto.

"Hmph! I figured a drop out like him wouldn't pass," Sakura crossed her arms.

"I'll make your life a living hell." glared Minako.

"It's a shame you guys passed." Ino smirked at the four, excluding Minako.

"Let's go guys." Usagi sighed and walked away followed by the others. She enjoyed and didn't mind fighting but she would rather not, only when it was needed would she fight. Her sister was similar. Sure she didn't like Sakura or Ino because of how they treated the four of them once they found out that they hung out with Naruto; they would ask why they bothered to hang out with Naruto and every time they ignored them.

**-ds-**

**Back with Naruto **

**-ds-**

"Hey Ruto-chan!" smiled Usagi as they walked back to their friends.

"What'd the guy tell you?" asked Makoto.

"Nothing..." he replied. Makoto and Rei's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I've gotta go guys, I'll see you tomorrow." he waved.

"Don't do anything stupid!" yelled Minako as his form disappeared.

"Should we follow him?" asked Minako.

"Maybe he's just upset about failing. We should give him time alone." suggested Usagi and sat on the swing.

"I guess... But he didn't sound upset... He sounded almost... Excited... Happy?" Minako pointed out.

"True... We all know Naruto can be a bad liar when it comes to things that don't deal with battles." sighed Makoto and leaned against Usagi's back.

"What should we do then?" asked Usagi.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens..." shrugged Rei.

**-ds-**

**Later that Night **

**-ds-**

"You have been lied to by everyone. Don't you find it odd how everyone hated you?" Mizuki said.

"No... That's not true... That's not true!" Naruto refused to believe this, "Usagi... Usagi! She didn't hate me! Minako, Rei, Makoto! They don't hate me; they've always defended me and stayed by my side no matter what..."

"That's only because they don't know the truth about you. If they did... They would abandon you! No body will ever acknowledge you! Even Iruka hates you!"

"Shi ne Naruto!" Mizuki un-strapped the large shuriken on his back and threw it at Naruto. Naruto waited for the pain. But nothing came. Opening his eyes slowly, there stood Iruka standing over him. The large 4 pointed Shuriken stuck into his back.

"Nan-Nande (why)?" Naruto asked and looked up at Iruka with wide eyes.

"Because we're the same. After my parents died, there was no one to compliment or acknowledge me. I would always act like an idiot to get peoples attention. Since I wasn't able to do it by being special, I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful." tears trailed down Iruka's eyes, "But Usagi took the opportunity to talk to you when no one else did. When I saw her become friends with you, I thought that I didn't need to watch over you any longer. If I had done a better job and watch over you, I could've stopped you from listening to Mizuki."

"Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki gave a small laugh, "Iruka has always hated you for killing his parents. He says all that, but he just wants the scroll back!" Naruto soon jumped up and ran from the site.

"Naruto! Naruto!" yelled Iruka.

**-ds-**

**Usagi's House **

**-ds-**

"Do you think Naruto will be alright?" asked Usagi as she looked over at Minako.

"He'll be fine! Naruto can be smart when he feels like it." waved off Minako.

"Are you sure? It seems that that silver haired guy was planning to do something with Naruto."

"I know he's really close to you, but I'm sure he's fine. I mean Naruto's strong and he can think of plans in life threatening situations like that!" Minako snapped her fingers. Usagi nodded and turned back to the scrolls in front of her.

**-ds-**

**Back with Naruto **

**-ds-**

Naruto stood in front of Iruka, the Scroll of Seals in one of his hands.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Mizuki.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei. Omae o korosu (I'll kill you)!"

"Shut up! I'll kill a punk like you in one shot!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto made a large number of clones, and all surrounded Mizuki. Iruka gave a small smile, clearly impressed.

**-ds-**

**Academy **

**-ds-**

"Ruto-chan! You passed!" squealed Usagi, taking a seat next to him. Rei and Makoto sitting next to them. Naruto grinned at Usagi.

"How'd you do it Naruto? I thought you failed." asked a curious Makoto.

"I can't tell you. The old man and Iruka-sensei told me I couldn't tell you guys." he replied. Upon hearing Sakura's voice, Naruto turned his head in her direction and blushed, 'it's Sakura-chan!'

"Naruto..." sighed Makoto and shook her head at him.

"I don't get why he bothers for her. She doesn't treat him very well." Rei said.

"Relax guys. I'm sure he won't do anything stupid." Usagi tried to calm down her friends, as they pointed out things they didn't approve of Sakura. Sakura looked at the area Naruto was in and Naruto turned his eyes else where, his blush still on his cheeks. Sakura ran to where Naruto was sitting.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto, but she merely pushed him away and sat in the seat next to Usagi and Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." she greeted. He sent her a glance and soon turned away.

"Hey! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" butt in Ino, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"I got here first!" argued Sakura soon all the girls in the class walked up.

"It was me."

"I came first!"

Rei had a large vein popping from her head and Makoto and Usagi wisely slid away.

"How about you all just shut the hell up!" she barked at them. You could almost see a red aura around her. Sasuke turned away from the scene and looked over at Makoto, Rei and Usagi.

'Why couldn't they all be like them?' he asked himself and Usagi feeling eyes on her turned around to face him and smiled. He looked up at Rei and Makoto to see them glaring at him.

**-ds-**

**Hokage Office **

**-ds-**

"So this is him? This year's number one rookie, Uchiha Sasuke." said a jounin.

"Yes." replied Sarutobi.

"The survivor of the Uchiha Clan." said a female jounin. All of them looked into the small orb that showed the classroom.

"Yes."

**-ds-**

**Class Room **

**-ds-**

Naruto not liking the attention Sasuke was getting got up from his sitting position on the floor and stood on the desk in a crouching position, almost nose to nose. Naruto was examining the prodigy, trying to figure out what was so good about Sasuke.

"Naruto! Get out of Sasuke-kun's face!" yelled Sakura. Electricity sparkled between the two boys and Usagi, Makoto, and Rei merely watched.

"Sasuke-kun! Kick his ass!" yelled one girl.

"Yeah, yeah!" agreed another.

"Really?" stated a boy in the row below Sasuke's and accidentally hit Naruto with his elbow, causing Naruto to go forward. Everyone looked with wide eyes. Naruto and Sasuke both had their lips locked together. Both turned away from the other and began spitting out their saliva. Usagi, along with, Makoto and Rei blinked.

"Naruto, I'll kill you!" swore Sasuke.

"My mouth is rotting!" was the reply from Naruto, "Huh? I sense something bad." turning to look at the girls he saw all of them glaring at him.

"Accident! It was an accident!" Naruto told them, Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Annoying!" she said.

"Hey! Don't go picking on Naruto!" spoke up Makoto, the rest of the girls looked at the only three who didn't do anything. They were met with three glares that would make Hades shudder in fear.

**-ds-**

**Hokage Office **

**-ds-**

"That Naruto, always the center of trouble." said Sandaime.

"Nani? Who are those girls?" asked the female jounin.

"Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, and Kino Makoto. The only ones to befriend Naruto. Usagi brought the five of them together." replied Hokage.

"Five? I only see two, excluding Usagi and Naruto." said a male, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Usagi's sister. Aino Minako, is Usagi's cousin, who was given Usagi to take care of her by Usagi's mother. Minako lives alone, her mother died on duty. I believe Aino-san is on Team Gai's team." answered Sarutobi.

"But then that would mean Usagi's mother is-" The female jounin was cut off by the Sandaime's nod. "Hai."

**-ds-**

**Academy **

**-ds-**

"Beginning today, all of you are real ninja's." announced Iruka, "But you are still merely rookie genin. The hard part has just started. We will begin by dividing you into 4-man teams. Each of you will be trained and guided by an experienced ninja, a jounin."

'Four-man teams? Sounds like two too many.' thought Sasuke.

'It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura's expression soon turned into a determined one.

'So long I'm with Sakura-chan! I'll take anybody else except, Sasuke!' Naruto held a dreamy expression as he looked at the pink-haired kunoichi.

'I just want to be with one of the girls and Naruto.' sighed Usagi.

'As long as I'm not with a Barbie doll brat, I'll be fine.' thought both Makoto and Rei.

**-ds-**

**Six Teams Later **

**-ds-**

"Next, team 7, Uzumaki Naruto," hearing his name being called he sat up straight, "Tsukino Usagi, Haruno Sakura,"

"Yatta!" Naruto cried out and sat up from his seat with his hands in the air. Sakura bowed her head, 'With Naruto...?'

"And Uchiha Sasuke." finished Iruka. Sakura did the same as Naruto and Naruto did the same as her before, 'With Sasuke?' Usagi just looked at Sakura with an unsure look.

'Poor Usa-chan.' sighed Rei and Makoto shook her head. From a far, a girl with midnight blue hair and pupil-less lavender eyes looked at Naruto, 'So I'm in a different team than Naruto...'

"Team 8: Hyuga Hinata." the said girl straightened and said an inaudible 'hai', "Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino, and Hino Rei." Rei breathed a sigh of relief.

"How could this happen?" Ino asked and glared at Sakura and Usagi.

"Team 9:" came Iruka's voice.

"Why do girls like guys like that anyway?" asked a boy next to Ino. The same boy who commented yesterday on Naruto.

"You don't know that, Shikamaru?" Ino looked at Shikamaru.

"I'm not a girl." he replied.

"That is why you're not popular. I sure don't want to be teamed with you." Ino commented.

"Team 10:" started Iruka, "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru,"

"Looks like we're teamed up anyways." smirked Shikamaru.

"Akimichi Chouji, and Kino Makoto. That's it for the teams." he smiled and looked at the class.

"NANI?" cried Makoto.

'Not her...' groaned Ino and held her head in frustration and then looked over towards Usagi, 'Why couldn't I have gotten Usagi? At least she won't murder me.' Ino sighed.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and suddenly stood, pointing a finger at him, "Why does an outstanding Ninja like me, have to be on the same team as that bum!"

Iruka looked Naruto, "Sasuke's marks were top among the graduates. Naruto, you were dead last! We have to have it this way to balance the teams."

"Just don't get in my way, dead last." spoke up Sasuke.

"What'd you call me!" cried Naruto.

"Wanna fight? Dead last?" taunted Sasuke. Everyone laughed.

"How about you shut up, you jack-" Makoto was cut off by Usagi's hand.

"Please stop fighting. Sasuke-san... Please keep your thoughts to yourself. If you don't have anything to say that's nice, then don't say anything at all." said Usagi and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her.

"Why don't you make me shut up?" Sasuke ignored Usagi and turned to look at Makoto. Rei glared at him.

"Say that again, Pretty boy!" glared Rei.

"My pleasure." Makoto cracked her knuckles. Usagi sighed and shook her head.

"Kino Makoto, Hino Rei! Please sit down!" yelled Iruka and he soon sighed, "This after noon you shall meet your Jounin sensei. Until then take a break!"

**-ds-**

**Court Yard **

**-ds-**

"I can't believe you have him as a team mate, Usa-chan!" Makoto angrily kicked the life out of a pole. She didn't like hitting the trees; it destroyed the beauty of nature, so she stuck with a pole.

"Nani? Where did Naru-chan go?" asked Rei.

"Oh dear Zeus!" sighed Makoto and watched as her friend began to talk to Sakura.

"Will he ever give up?" sighed Rei. Usagi giggled.

"I'll go look for Naruto." Usagi said and walked in the direction Naruto headed.

**-ds-**

**Else Where **

**-ds-**

"Setsuna-chan..." came the soft whisper. The mentioned looked over her shoulder to glance at her hime.

"Nani, hime?" Setsuna asked, concern was obvious as she spoke. 'Hime' glared at Setsuna before continuing, "I have a request." "And what is that request Serenity-sama?" "Give these sai to my reincarnation... Don't tell her anything but the name of the sword and if you wish, your name."

Setsuna bowed, "Hai." with that Setsuna disappeared in a sparkle of black and wine red sprinkles.

**-ds-**

**Else Where **

**-ds-**

Naruto spotted Sasuke leaning against a window eating a rice ball. A grin soon made its way to his mouth, "That's it!"

**-ds-**

**On a Porch **

**-ds-**

Ino, Chouji, Makoto, and Shikamaru were all sitting down or leaning against the rail of the porch they were on.

"Listen, now that we're on the same team, you guys will follow my orders." Ino announced.

"Excuse me?" Makoto raised a delicate eyebrow, "Why should we follow you? There wasn't a poll on who should be leader!" Makoto left soon after Usagi left, and decided to eat with her team.

"Because! I'm the prettiest out of all of us," argued Ino.

"I don't think so Barbie! I'm not taking orders from you!" Shikamaru sighed, 'Why couldn't she just say yes? Arguing with Ino is a pain in the butt.'

**-ds-**

**Else Where **

**-ds-**

"Naruto? Ruto-chan!" yelled Usagi. All of the girls decided to split up and eat with their team mates. Looking around she sighed.

"Are you lost?" asked a voice behind her. Usagi turned around and came face to face with an ageless woman. Her mysterious wine red eyes made her feel as though she was looking in to her soul at and a good portion of sea green hair was pinned up into a bun with the rest falling her knees. She had olive skin and wore a pair of black cargos that covered her long legs and a pair of black 3-inch heels that strapped around her ankles (think of them as Tsunade's shoes only in black). She had on a silk wine red yukata top that brought out her eyes and went to her upper thighs. The top had transparent black sleeves that went to her knuckles. Her top was also a low-cut type and showed a long silk red string that held a golden sign on Pluto. A pair of maroon shield looking earrings decorated her ears and she had a black bow tied around her stomach and to create a perfect butterfly bow in the back.

"Ano... Iie." Usagi shook her head at the beautiful woman in front of her, "Who are you?"

"Meiou Setsuna," she smiled. She had an air of mystery around her.

"You sound familiar." Usagi squinted her eyes in thought, "Demo why are you here, Meiou-san?" Usagi would've thought Setsuna was a parent, but she never saw any kids with beautiful sea green hair and wine red eyes or natural olive skin.

"No reason." she waved it off and smiled at Usagi, "I would like to give you something."

"Nani? Doushite? I don't even know you." Usagi said in confusion.

"Not yet... But this was yours." she said, seeing Usagi's questioned gaze, she answered her question, "I don't think anyone else has the name Serenity." Setsuna took out something out of seemingly out of thin air. An elegant pair of sai was produced to her, the blade was silver and the hilt was black. On one side of the blade it read 'Serenity' the other side read 'Cosmos'.

"Miss Meiou, I think you've got it wrong. I've never seen this weapon before in my life." Usagi shook her head and looked up only to see she disappeared, "Miss Meiou?" Usagi shrugged and strapped the pair of sai to her hips with the silver sheath she found on the ground before her. "I wonder if Mina-chan knows who Setsuna is..." trailed off Usagi.

xXx

Soo? Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Also, can anyone guess who Setsuna is? Well not who, but I mean how she's a famous ninja? Do ya guys know? If anyone knows! I'll give 'em a cookie! Lol. I'll mail it to you. Lol. Just kidding. Anyways thanks to all of you reviewers! Also I know it seems that I'm making Sakura and Sasuke along with Ino mean, but their relationship WILL get better. The pairing is Sasuke x Usagi x Naruto, a triangle, it will eventually be a Usagi x ... I won't tell you guys! You might abandon me! Nah! You guys aren't that mean! Lol. Right guys? -looks at readers and reviewers- Guys? Lol. Please review! It gives me inspiration! Thanx to the reviewers!

4. 21. 06: This chapter has been re-edited as of today. This chapter was posted long before this day.

**8/22/07 EDIT: **Fixed up any grammar and changed a few things.


	3. Hatake Kakashi EDITED

.: Thank You's :.

: Kari15 :

Yes, Mamoru and the senshi will have a MAJOR roll in the story. But not now, they'll have major parts during I think... the Chuunin Exam. And if you didn't know that Mamoru is in the story than I suggest you read Chapter 1 and 2, because I put in a major hint in there... Hm... I thought everyone would know. Thanx for reviewing!

: Wolf of the Darkness Flame :

nope! Here's a hint a BIG one. In my story there is always usually a 4 CELL Team. So! Do you know it? If you do put it in your review.

: Hoshiko Megami :

Yay! Whew! Thank god! But... I still can't tell you otherwise I would be spoiling you! Lol.

: Sapphire :

I have to thank you for giving me the idea for my new pen name. Lol. As you can see I changed it to AznSAPPHIRE. Lol. Thanx for reviewing!

: Spyke the Hedgehog :

Hey! Ugh! I'm sooo sorry! I've been so busy that I'm not able to read any stories! My homework has been doing the honors. I'll try to read your story a.s.a.p. Thanx for reviewing too!

: Lalala :

Thanks! This is the chapter where Usagi fights alittle, so I hope you enjoy it!

: Wolf Child Blazer :

Uh-uh! You got it wrong:P It was (covers mouth) ahem! It was another blonde! Hehe! Can you guess who it was? The contest is if anyone can find out why Setsuna is famous, or a famous ninja. Can you guess:) Oh! Yeah! I tried sending you the chapter but you didn't reply. Hm... Is your e-mail thing going crazy?

Sapphire: Hey Minna-chan! I finally updated! Wow! I've never gotten so much reviews before! Thanx sooo much! I love you all! And this is the chapter where we all see how Usagi fights. Enjoy! And REVIEW! Lol. What am I saying? You guys'll review even if I don't tell you to. So you know the drill:P Also! Here's a hint to why Setsuna is famous!

HINT: In my story, every team has AT LEAST 4 people within their teams. Can you guess yet? E-mail me if you know it!

**-ds-**

**Planetary Ninja **

_Hatake Kakashi_

**-ds-**

Shikamaru suddenly looked up when he saw something orange pass by. "Naruto!" Shikamaru said suddenly. Ino and the rest looked at him.

"Eh?" Ino looked over and indeed it was Naruto. He suddenly jumped into the window, knocking Sasuke down. The window that was once open suddenly closed and noises were heard inside.

"It's you, isn't it, Naruto?" they heard Sasuke say.

"Stop resisting!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! I'll make you pay if you hurt Sasuke-kun!" Ino swore. Noises were once again heard inside, "What happened?" Moments later, they saw Sasuke come out, a smirk on his face.

"So, Naruto failed." Shikamaru said.

"Of course! As if Naruto could compete with Sasuke-kun." Ino replied. Makoto glared at Sasuke's back and jumped down from the porch and made her way towards the window.

Makoto looked around and found a body.

"Well, well, well." smirked Makoto, "It seems Naruto beat you." Sasuke glared at her. Makoto turned her back on him and left through the window.

**-ds-**

**With Usagi **

**-ds-**

Usagi looked around the area that was near the academy but didn't spot her friend. She climbed up the trees, deciding that she could probably find him better from higher grounds. Her eyes landed on an open window with shadow inside of the window. Deciding to check in there she jumped onto the small roof of the window and entered.

Looking around, she didn't see anything that is until she looked on the wooden floor. "Eh? Sasuke-san? Why are you here?" Usagi bent down so she was eye level with him and noticed that he was all tied up. Taking off the tape and ropes on him, he soon got up and dusted himself off before leaving without a word.

"Tch! Could've said thank you!" she yelled angrily, sticking her tongue out at his back.

**-ds-**

**Class Room **

**-ds-**

Usagi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all waited in an empty classroom. Naruto was standing followed by Sakura, Sasuke sitting in an empty seat, and Usagi was pacing. Naruto grabbed an eraser and placed it in a small crack in between the door.

"Naruto!" gasped Usagi and pulled Naruto down roughly, "Yamedo (stop)!" she scolded like a mother.

Naruto pouted like a child, "Nande (why)?"

"He's going to be our teacher!" said Usagi.

"Hmph! It's his fault for being late!" hmph-ed Naruto, and crossed his arms. Before Usagi could say anything, a silver haired man was seen, and as he opened the door, the eraser fell down and hit his head, a small white poof was seen.

"Gomen Sensei!" apologized Sakura covering her mouth.

"I tried to stop him." sighed Usagi, saying it mostly to herself than anyone else.

"Hm... My first impression on you guys is... I don't like you." announced their teacher, standing to his full height. Dressed in a regular man's jounin outfit, consisting of a olive green vest, and a pair of navy blue pants with matching Zori. His navy blue forehead protector was slanted so that it covered his right eye, from their point of view. A mask covered half of his face. Basically all you could see was his left eye. His spiky silver hair slightly bent towards the right side.

**-ds-**

**Outside **

**-ds-**

All five of them sat outside, their elite jounin teacher was leaning against the rail with his arms crossed and all four of them sat infront of him.

"Now I'd like you all to introduce yourselves." said the jounin.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"You know... the usual... Your favorite thing, what you hate the most, your ambitions, hobbies, things like that..." answered the jounin.

'He looks like he was forced into this.' Usagi commented mentally.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto suggested.

"That's right... You're a complete stranger to us. A mystery." spoke up Sakura, sitting next to Sasuke and Naruto next to Sakura, with Usagi next to him.

"Oh me?" he pointed to himself and continued, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, my dream and ambitions are none of your business. I don't feel like talking about what I like and dislike... And I have lots of hobbies..."

"All we learned is his name?" whispered Sakura. Naruto and Usagi nodded.

"Now it's your turn! Starting with you on the left." sighed Kakashi.

Usagi looked up, "My name is Tsukino Usagi. My favorite thing is gymnastics; I also like to fight, but only when necessary. I hate jerks, and disrespectful people. My dream is to be an elite ninja to help my village. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, while working on my gymnastics," she ended.

'Interesting... Seems kinda like a pacifist, only she enjoys fighting... I've found a girl who isn't interested in boys. Let's see if the next girl is going to turn out like this.' thought Kakashi.

"Good. Next!"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" chirped Naruto, "What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when, 'Sagi-chan, Rei-chan, Mina-chan, Mako-chan, and Iruka-sensei treat me to Ichiraku Ramen. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour the hot boiling water into the ramen. My dream is to one day..." trailed off Naruto.

'He seems to have nothing on his mind but ramen...' thought Kakashi.

"Be a better Hokage than all the other Hokages! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" Naruto touched his forehead protector.

'Well hasn't he turned out interesting...' trailed Kakashi.

"I see... Next!"

"I am Haruno Sakura!" she introduced, "My favorite thing is... Well it's not a thing, it's a person... A boy... And that boy is..." Sakura looked over at Sasuke blushing and squealed, "My dream is..." she squealed again while blushing, "My hobbies are..." Usagi sighed as Sakura squealed again... Why did Naruto like her again?

"Any dislikes?" interrupted Kakashi.

"I hate Naruto!" she said immediately.

"What!" cried out Naruto.

"Next..." Kakashi said, 'Well there goes my hope on her not being interested on boys.'

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate. But I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about "dreams"... That's just a word. But what I do have is an ambition. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn... to kill..." he finished darkly, scaring Usagi a bit by the darkness that seemed to be wrapping around him.

'It seems... as though the darkness covered up all the light he once had... maybe I can help...' thought Usagi looking at her teammate with sympathy. It's been a while since she found out she could read aura's. Find out whether or not if they were good or evil. If they had any light. But with Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, and Rei... She saw different colors for them. Minako had a yellow aura; Makot a forest green; Hotaru a dark violet that was similar to Sasuke's only her's seemed purer. Rei had a red aura surrounding her. She could also tell the difference between everyone's auras even though they appeared to be the same. Naruto also had a flaming red aura surrounding him.

Sakura was looking at Sasuke in awe, Naruto was looking at Sasuke cautiously thinking, 'He better not mean me.' Kakashi seemed to be the only one not affected by what Sasuke said.

'I suspected as much...' he thought.

"Alright! I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow." announced Kakashi.

"Hai! Sir!" saluted Naruto, "What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission!"

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." replied Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Survival exercises." he answered.

"Survival exercises?" repeated Usagi.

"But why would that be a mission?" asked Sakura, "Our school days were full of survival training."

"But you'll have to survive against me. It won't be your typical practice."

"Well then, what kind of practice will it be?" asked Naruto. Kakashi began to laugh.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" questioned Sakura.

"Oh nothing. It's just that if I told you, you'd chicken out." he told them.

"Chicken out? Why!" demanded Naruto.

"Of the twenty seven members of your graduating class, only twelve will actually be accepted as Junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66 rate of failure." All of them looked at him in disbelief, well some.

"Ha ha ha! See? You're chickening out already!" he laughed. All four of them stayed silent.

"That sucks!" whined Naruto, "We have been through hell! What about our graduation test?"

"Oh! He wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your pranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." Replied Kakashi easily.

"Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't eat breakfast before-hand, unless you enjoy throwing up." he informed them.

'No way will I let this set me back. I'll kick Kakashi-sensei's ass! Then I'll get some respect! Yeah!' thought Naruto confidently.

"The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it. And don't be late." Kakashi handed them all a sheet of paper.

'I can't fail it!' Sakura gripped her paper, 'That would mean leaving Sasuke... This is like a test of my love!' Sasuke crumpled his paper as though it was all a waste of time.

Naruto looked at the sheet in confusion, 'Aww man! It's all in Kanji!'

Usagi read her's over carefully, making sure to get everything, 'Aww! No breakfast!' she inwardly groaned, it was hard for her to not eat breakfast. But she'd do it for the mission!

**-ds-**

**Next Morning**

**-ds-**

One-by-one they came. Sasuke, Naruto, Usagi, and Sakura, all came in that order. They waited for hours before he actually came.

"Ohayo (good morning)!" greeted Kakashi, appearing hours later.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Usagi, Naruto, and Sakura in unison, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi ignored them and placed a clock on a log, "I've set this alarm to go off at noon." the four of them watched him carefully.

He held up three bells in front of them, "I have here three bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails... Doesn't get any lunch, instead you will be tied to that tree stump. So I can eat your lunch in front of you." The four genins stared at him, 'So that's why you wanted us to go without breakfast!'

"All you need is one bell a piece. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump... And whoever that is will be the first of you all to fail. One of you is on your way to back to school... and disgrace. You may if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But... But that's so dangerous!" Sakura said, holding her hands out.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!" laughed Naruto, earning himself a hard nudge in the ribs.

"Must you talk so big? Only the weak speak loudly. Now let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal." Naruto glared and suddenly took out a kunai, spinning it and gripped it when he was comfortable in the position it was in and without warning leapt at Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and twisted it, grabbing his head also, and Naruto was seen with the kunai held behind his head with his own hand within Kakashi's hand.

All of them stood there shocked. 'Wow! I didn't even see him move.' thought a stunned Sakura.

'So this is an elite shinobi.' Sasuke held little signs of being shocked, but was.

'He's... He's so fast!' gaped Usagi.

"Not so fast." said Kakashi, "I didn't say 'go' yet. But at least you struck to kill. So, it seems you've begun to respect me. Heh heh heh. Maybe, just maybe I'm starting to like you four. And now ready. Steady. GO!" as soon as he said that two lettered word, they all hid from view.

Walking around the grounds of the field, he spotted them all out of the corner of his eye. 'The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible. Eradicate yourself.' He spotted Usagi in the trees, Sakura under bushes, and Sasuke within bushes.

"It's time for the match to begin!" yelled Naruto. Standing behind Kakashi with his arms crossed. "Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors!"

"You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match..." commented Kakashi.

'That fool...' thought Sasuke from his spot.

Usagi inwardly groaned at Naruto, 'Naruto... you baka...'

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" Naruto ran forward, intending to strike Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Kakashi reaching into his pouch.

"Let me teach you your first Ninjutsu skill: taijutsu the art of the trained body."

'Trained body? Isn't that like hand-to-hand combat?' thought Naruto, 'So... how come he's going for a weapon?'

Kakashi turned his head to look at Naruto, looking... almost serious and a book, titled Make-Out Paradise. Naruto practically face faulted at the site of the book.

"Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for Me." said Kakashi, looking up from his book.

"But... You... I mean, I... I mean... Why are you...? That's a book!" stuttered Naruto.

"Of course it's a book. I've been trying to find out how this story ends..." Kakashi didn't look up from his book, "Carry on. It shouldn't make any difference in the outcome, considering who I'm up against." Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"I'm gonna flatten you!" growled Naruto rolling up his sleeve. Naruto aimed a punch at Kakashi, but Kakashi blocked it easily with his palm. Naruto tried to kick Kakashi in the head, but he merely ducked. During all of this, Kakashi was looking in his book, not bothering to look up when Naruto attacked.

"All right! That's it!" Naruto's punch hit empty air. Kakashi was seen behind Naruto, his fingers positioned in a particular way, his book in-between his fingers. He was crouched down so that he was about Naruto's height.

"What the...?"

"Showing your back so many times is very poor Ninjutsu... Dunce."

'He's using his hands to make the sign of the tiger! But he couldn't be! It's much too advanced a technique to use against Naruto!' thought Sakura, shock written all over her face.

Usagi gasped and immediately jumped out from her hiding place, 'That's a fire technique!' Rei was a fire specialist and showed her a book of fire ninjutsu. Rei had practiced many on her and was now able to counter attack the fire attacks even use some of the fire techniques. Naruto still had to learn how to counter them.

Usagi got into a position that was unfamiliar to everyone. Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi watched every one movement Usagi did.

'That damned teacher wasn't just running around. Impossible! Now he's making the sign of flames... What the hell is she doing?' Sasuke averted his eyes to look at what Usagi was doing.

"NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU'LL BE KILLED!" came Sakura's yell from the bushes.

"What?" Naruto looked at Kakashi frantically.

"Too Late." Kakashi said.

"Konohakure Village's most secret and most sacred technique!" said Kakashi.

'Cocentrate Usagi!' Usagi told herself.

"One Thousand Years of---" at the same time Usagi was calling out her attack.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Usagi positioned the side of her body to face them, her arms reaching for the sky and were creating a un-finished circle, waves suddenly crashed behind her, reminding you of a treacherous tsunami. Strings of water obediently went to her hands, forming a ball of water. Usagi positioned her hands in front of her and released the orb, sending it rocketing at Kakashi (1).

"Pain!" Kakashi's fingers rammed themselves into Naruto's rear, causing him flying and fall into the water, but Kakashi was soon hit with a painful teal orb in his side, causing him to move back a few inches. The water drenched him from head to toe.

'What the hell! I've never seen that technique!' Sasuke watched the attack with wide eyes.

'She created chakra to form in her hands in the form of water, at the same time a tsunami was behind her! How is she able to do that! It seems she hasn't learned the full power of the attack, otherwise the attack would've done more damage. She used so much chakra that you can see it in her hands! Yet she's still standing! (2)' Sakura's eyes were as wide as they could go. Everyone was in shock due to Usagi's attack, everyone but Naruto, since he already seen Usagi perform it on Rei to counter the fire attacks.

'I've never seen that technique! Where has she learned that?' Kakashi sent Usagi a look. Usagi ran to the water, attempting to help Naruto.

'CRAP!' cursed Naruto, 'This isn't how this is gonna go!' Naruto took out a pair of shuriken and they flew out of the water, causing Usagi to dodge, Kakashi's two fingers caught the shuriken by the holes and laughed as he read from his book.

'And he's still chuckling over his book! He's just playing with Naruto!' thought Sakura as she watched the scene.

Usagi was no where in sight. It seemed as though she disappeared. (3)

'I will...' started Naruto, 'I will not...' flashbacks of his battle with Mizuki appeared in his head, 'I WILL NOT BACK DOWN!' Naruto leapt out from the water and coughed out the water that he accidentally swallowed.

"Well? What's the hold up? Get one of these bells by lunch, or you'll have no lunch." Kakashi told him, standing in front of Naruto.

"Duh! I know that!" yelled Naruto.

"You claim to want to surpass all the other Hokages, but you've already run out of steam."

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" cursed Naruto, "I just wasn't ready yet!"

"So learn to get ready. Don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" Kakashi walked off, book in hand.

'Crap! I'm completely starving! And I'm completely out of gas!' Naruto's ruffled blonde hair now drooped from the water, and water trickled down from his hair down to his chin, 'But I have to get a bell! No matter what! I have to earn his respect! No matter what!' Eight kage bunshins leapt from the water, 'I have to become a true shinobi!'

"Huh?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder to look at the bunshins.

"Hahah! My specialty! Kage Bunshin!" laughed Naruto, "Get ready! Now you face more than just one of me!"

'One... two... three... Eight distinct bodies! What technique is he using?' thought Sasuke, stunned.

'They're not illusions!' Sakura was also stunned, 'Everyone is solid!'

"Not illusions, but actual multiple flesh-and-blood bodies." commented Kakashi.

"You talk a good game but you're still only Naruto! A one-trick pony that hasn't got what it takes to win!" yelled Kakashi. He suddenly was alarmed when he felt something on his back, "What! Behind me!" Naruto grinned against Kakashi's back as he held on tightly to his back. Everyone watched, stunned that Naruto showed such skill.

"Heh Heh! Nice to see your back, sensei!" the bunshins ran forward to hold Kakashi down, "I isolated one of my bunshins sent it out of the water posing as me. While I circled around behind you! Here's pay back to what you did to my ass! This must be hard on you, so I'll go easy on you! One good hit is all I want!"

'Wow! Naruto's good!' complimented Sakura.

'That guy... He used the art of misdirection feinting to distract his enemy before he struck somewhere else.' Everyone had an impressed impression on their face, all but Kakashi who had a bored look on his face.

"Relax! I only told you I was gonna hit you once!" said a confident Naruto and began his punch. But when he did, he punched a bunshin...

So? What did you guys think? Review please! Those are always wanted! Also E-mail me if you do know why Setsuna is famous! Review please! I'll try to get the next chapter up asap!

1) I didn't want to make Usagi all powerful, plus she just learned the attack. She learned it while trying to come up with a jutsu to counter against Rei's fire jutsu. Neptune's attack wasn't powerful, it wasn't at it's full power. It was barely even a quarter of it. Usagi still needs to work on that jutsu.

2) Since the attack was so weak it didn't take up much of Usagi's chakra. Usagi does have a large amount of chakra like Naruto, but she doesn't know how to access it yet, she will learn how to.

3) When I meant disappeared I meant that she hid. She went back to hiding, to either create a plan or strategy or whatever to get a bell from Kakashi.

I hope I cleared some things up. Review! Thanx!

**8/23/07 EDIT: **I corrected mistakes and added some things.


	4. Survival Training EDITED

Sapphire: Thanx so much for reviewing! I also forgot to thank other reviewers in my last chapter, and I'm soooo sorry! But it kinda left my mind. - -; I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon, if you try to sue me you'll only get Suave Naturals deoderant and Gerbers Grins & Giggles lotion. -.-;

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN NARUTO YET!**

**-ds-**

**Planetary Ninja **

_Survival Training_

**-ds-**

"It seems hime-sama is doing well," commented Pluto, watching through a portal; wearing a short plaid black skirt that reached five inches above her mid-thigh. She wore a tight white tube-top bodice connected to her skirt, the end ending in a V with maroon lining and the top going up like a triangle (you know the top is an upside down V and the bottom is a regular V?). A black sailor-like collar was attached to the bodice. Her back was mostly exposed, showing her upper back with black strings creating an X on her back and the ends flowing down to her hips. A thin maroon line edged her collar with a black choker around her neck baring a maroon sign of Pluto. The same symbol glowed brightly between her bangs in a maroon color. Her black boots came to her knees with the sides reaching beneath her knees before the center dipped down, altogether creating a V. She held in her hands a silvery-maroon staff shaped as a large key with a maroon orb at the top in a heart. Her ears adorned with a pair of Pluto-symbol earrings. The black bow on her chest had a maroon eight-pointed star in the very center.

"Seems like she is." replied a blonde, smiling at the picture in front of them, "I'm glad she's actually happy now..."

"It won't last forever... Sooner or later she'll find the truth." Pluto looked at the child, or at least compared to her age she was.

"Nothing... Nothing lasts forever," sighed the blonde. Her sunshine blonde hair pulled back by a yellow bow. She wore a plaid skirt like her companion, only in a yellow color with orange lining at the top. Her collar was yellow with an orange line and an orange X at her back with the ends going to her hips with her hair. Her shoes were a pair of orange peep-toe heels that strapped around her ankles. Her orange bow carried a yellow symbol of Venus in its center, her earrings having the same symbol along with her forehead.

"Is that so?" Pluto smiled mysteriously, "I thought the Goddess of Love and Beauty would know that even one thing lasts forever."

"Tch! Like? Pluto-chan, you should know nothing lasts forever! You're the Goddess of Time and Space!" Venus rambled.

"Love." Pluto said simply, "Love lasts forever if you hold a special bond with that person. Look at Endymion and Serenity, even through rebirth they found each other."

"Only because fate brought them together, and her mother has special connections with them. But they didn't stay together even so." pointed out Venus.

"They will. And Endymion was protecting her that one time they broke up." Pluto said confidently.

"I bet 20,000 yen Usagi's gonna fall for the hot raven boy." challenged Love goddess.

"I raise it to 60,000 yen that Usagi's going to stay with the prince." accepted Pluto.

"I'll probably win, but I'm surprised Usa-chan was able to create Neptune's attack on her own..."

"The hime has grown... Thanks to all of our traits and her stubbornness to never give up..." smiled Pluto.

Venus nodded, "My boy crazy traits and ability to sense love. Ami's intelligent trait and great defense against magic, Rei's fiery temper and the ability to sense evil or darkness along with her stubbornness, Makoto's liking to cook and great karate moves and bravery along with her great love for nature (1)..." Venus smiled at the memories that played in her mind.

"Haruka's great sword skills and fast speed, ablity to talk with the wind. Neptune's great artistic skills, kindness, and ability to sense danger from the sea's and ocean's warnings (2)." nodded Pluto.

"You can't forget your mysterious traits and the annoying habit to keep things to yourself. And the never aging affect (3)," grinned Venus.

"We're all mixed with her soul. So we'll never be separated... Even through death..."

**-ds-**

"I can't use that Mizu no Jutsu again..." mumbled Usagi, pacing around at a small clearing, "If I use it more than 4 times I'll be completely drained from chakra (4). We can't defeat him on our own..." Usagi snapped her fingers as an idea formed in her head, "The whole idea is to work together!" 'Demo... How am I gonna get all of them to work together? I know Naruto will help me... If Sasuke's in it then Sakura will definitely help... The only problem is Sasuke... If he's in this Naruto won't help me! Kuso!' Usagi swore and ran off to find Naruto.

**-ds-**

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Minako aimed her index finger at the tree a few meters in front of her. The attack hit the tree in the center, and only left a dent on the bark. "I think you've done enough training Mina-chan," smiled an auburn-haired girl with warm honey brown eyes, from a tree branch. She wore a pink sleeveless Chinese shirt, with a mandarin collar, that was outlined in gold and had gold clasps on the front. She had on a pair of khaki cargos that were folded to above her knees, tied by a pink ribbon. She also wore a pair of beige colored ninja sandals and cream-colored combat gloves.

"It's so weak though, Tenten-chan!" she complained as beads of sweat rolled down to her chin.

"Let's go Minako. Lee and Neji are waiting for us, along with Gai-sensei," sighed Tenten and jumped down from the tree.

"Aww! Can't we spar for a bit, before we go?" implored Minako, her hands clasped together.

Tenten sighed once more and rubbed her temples, "I don't get why you name your attacks after Venus though, or have Love somewhere in that attack."

"Easy!" smiled Minako, "They all stand for Love! Which is why I dubbed myself as the Ai no Megami!" she winked, and did her V for victory sign. Tenten and Minako got into their fighting stances and Tenten started the battle by throwing four kunai at Minako. Minako quickly used a Kawarimi no Jutsu and replaced herself with a log.

Minako grabbed a golden/yellow chain; where golden hearts linked together to form the chain, around her hips, and slapped it against the dirt ground. Tenten pulled out a shuriken and began to circle around Minako, as though calculating how she should throw her shuriken. Becoming impatient, Minako tried to slap her whip at Tenten, who was able to dodge; otherwise she would have a large bruise on her arm. The chain, that was still in mid air, was about to hit the ground, until Tenten threw her shuriken at the chain, into one of the holes, and threw a kunai in the center hole of the shuriken to lock it in place.

Minako tried to pull her chain out, but wasn't able to, and instead threw her chain aside. Minako leapt forward and did a sweeping kick, knocking Tenten down, who was able to use one of her hands to stop her from falling.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Minako pointed her finger at Tenten and fired the beam. The beam grazed one side of Tenten's shoulder, who winced, though the attack wasn't powerful, it felt as though a shuriken grazed her shoulder instead of Minako's attack.

"Oi! There you two are! We were waiting for you!" yelled a black haired boy. His hair was cut in a bowl shape and had thick eyebrows with medium onyx eyes. He wore a tight green body suit and had a red band around his waist which showed he was a ninja of Konoha. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and you could tell he was a taijutsu fighter.

A man next to him stood silently. His pupil less eyes were a milky lavender and he had ivory skin. His black hair was tied in a low ponytail that reached his waist and had a headband much like the last man around his forehead. Two pieces of hair hung at the sides of his face and had his bandaged arms crossed over his chest. He had a cream colored top that was short sleeved and had a pair of dark violet shorts that reached his knees. One of his legs was also bandaged and he wore traditional ninja sandals.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Gai-sensei!" bowed Minako, her sunny blonde hair fell to one side of her face.

"No worries, Minako!" boomed a man, his bright white teeth went -ping- and sparkled under the sun's rays. He wore the same thing as the first boy, only with a green vest, and looked much like the boy.

"Um... Maybe we should get going." interrupted Tenten, before her sensei could start anything along the lines of 'The Flames of Youth'.

**-ds-**

**Day Before Survival Training, With Makoto **

**-ds-**

Makoto and her team sat in the forest, she leaned against a tree much like Shikamaru, and Ino stood with her arms crossed, and Chouji sat on the ground while eating chips.

"My name is Asuma, I will be your jounin sensei. Before I explain anything, I would like for all of you to introduce yourselves." Makoto sighed, oh how boring this was going to be. She wondered how Usagi and the rest were doing.

**-ds-**

**Day Before Survival Training, With Rei **

**-ds-**

"Ohayo, my name is Kurenai. I will be preparing you for missions and train you for battles. I would like to get to know all of you slowly, rather than rush things, and you all just tell me about yourselves. Tomorrow we will begin our training but I would like to know what styles you use, or what you are best in. We will start with you." Kurenai pointed over towards Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata looked at Kurenai nervously, "Me?" Kurenai nodded, and Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. Kurenai could tell she was the silent one out of the group.

**-ds-**

**ElseWhere **

**-ds-**

"Heard you made a bet with Minako-chan." grinned a raven. Her black hair turned red under the sunlight and moonlight. Her ruby red eyes sparkled and glanced up at the older woman. Her ivory skin was fair and was smooth, her rose red lips stood out from her pale skin. Like Venus, she wore the same outfit, only anything yellow was red, anything orange was purple, her symbol a fiery red Mars, and her shoes simple stiletto heels.

Pluto smiled mysteriously at her, "Ah, yes you heard. It could be a rumor."

The girl snorted, "Yeah, a rumor going around with what? Space, air, and stars?"

There was silence between the two until the young girl broke it.

"She's happy now, isn't she?"

"We all know she's happy with her new life, Mars." Mars smiled a small sad smile as she looked at the image.

"Maybe the love between her and Endymion wasn't meant to be."

"Mars, we all know they are meant to be."

"If they were meant to be then Endymion wouldn't have betrayed us."

"He was being controlled by Chaos," argued Pluto.

"Was he? He might have had doubts of their relationship. Remember, he betrayed us more than once; nearly four times."

"Rei..." Pluto warned sternly.

"I'm not saying they're not meant to be... I'm saying maybe one of them was having doubts about each other, and one of them gave in. Mamoru." Mars turned to face Pluto.

Pluto looked into the portal behind Mars. "Serenity-sama will re-unite with all the Sailor Senshi. Until then, I will have to train her before Chaos reaches her."

"Hai." nodded Mars.

**-ds-**

**Present**

**-ds-**

'The one who got punched was... Naruto?' Sakura asked herself mentally in confusion.

"Itai!" one of the bunshins yelled.

"You... You're... Kakashi-sensei, aren't you?" blurted out Naruto and pointed an accusing finger at one of the bunshins, "You used Henge no Jutsu to transform!" soon an all out war broke out between the bunshins and Naruto; all accusing each other to be Kakashi. Soon Naruto let go of the jutsu, and was seen with bruises all over his face and body. A black eye here, a bruise here, and a swollen cheek there.

**-ds-**

**When Naruto was Fighting Himself **

**-ds-**

Usagi sighed as she hid in the bushes, and watched as Naruto fought with himself. 'Geez... I'll have to wait till Kakashi and the others are distracted in order to save Naruto. Usagi sweat dropped as she saw Naruto fall for the trap Kakashi had laid out. After seeing Kakashi disappear, Usagi looked around to see if the others were around, Usagi nodded to herself in approval when she didn't see any of the the others, including Kakashi. But Kakashi was hard to search for, considering he was a high level jounin, she wasn't even sure if he wasn't there. (A/N: Usagi was elsewhere when Kakashi was hit by Sasuke with shuriken and kunai)

**-ds-**

**Day Before Survival Training; Makoto**

**-ds-**

It was now Makoto's turn on introducing herself, after Ino and Shikamaru had introduced themselves, "My name is Kino Makoto. My hobbies are cooking, fighting, shopping and cleaning. I enjoy watching the flowers and to be in company with nature. My dreams for the future are to become the best chef-ninja combo in all of Konoha!" she said proudly. Asuma smiled at her plans for the future, 'A chef, eh? This'll be interesting... Instead of knives it'll be kunai she'll use to chop meat.' He chuckled at the thought. Shikamaru merely looked at Makoto oddly.

**-ds-**

**Day Before Survival Training; Rei**

**-ds-**

After Hinata went, it was Rei's turn, "Alright, Hino-san." Rei looked at her teacher and sighed in boredom before she started.

"I'm considered the best in archery in my class, and I enjoy using Ninjutsu, but I'm better in Genjutsu. I usually only use fire techniques and my weakness is taijutsu." Kurenai nodded and pointed to Kiba.

**-ds-**

**Present; Hotaru **

**-ds-**

During lunch, Hotaru sat with Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru, her new found friends. All of them chatted happily together, Hotaru listened and replied when needed, at times adding in her own comments. When the other three were into their conversation, Hotaru suddenly froze. Everything stopped around her; it was as though she was in her own world with the others as her back round. All unmoving. Hotaru's eyes widened, her eyes seeming to shake within their sockets.

The world around her changed... Darkness surrounded her. A cackle was heard, as though it was in surround sound. "So it seems you've decided to visit me... Shi no Megami..." A woman walked out, looking like a 20-year-old version of her. The woman's hair fell to the ground trailing 3-feet behind her. She wore a midnight black gown that blended in with the shadows; the only lighting was on Hotaru. Her gown clung to her figure, outlining her hips and made her bust seem bigger. The spaghetti strapped gown fell to ground with it looking like spikes on the hard un-seen ground.

Purple beads were sewed into the hips of the gown, and as her hips swayed the beads clashed. The same beads were around her shoulders.

"Wh-Who are you!" exclaimed Hotaru backing away from the mysterious woman.

"You don't remember me?" the woman's lips curved into a twisted smile that made Hotaru even more afraid of her. Hotaru looked at the woman's forehead and spotted a purple star. Hotaru shook her head.

"What a pity..." the words were like a whisper coming from her lips, the smile still on her pretty violet lip stick lips and her eyes could have been more expensive than amethysts.

"Who are you?" demanded Hotaru.

"I am you." Seeing Hotaru's confused expression, she continued, "I'm your inner you. The darkness that sleeps within. The side of you that contains destructive power. I AM MISTRESS NINE! THE MISTRESS OF DARKNESS! DAUGHTER OF HADES AND THE MESSIAH OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! I AM your power!" Her voice boomed and bounced off the walls. Hotaru backed away from fear.

"You haven't to be afraid of me. Take my hand and I will protect you." smiled Mistress Nine. When Hotaru was about to take the Queen of Darkness's hand, a voice stopped her.

"Don't trust her." another figure walked over to Hotaru. This girl looked to be about 15 to 16-years-old. She had dark purple hair like Hotaru and was cut short to her chin. Her amethyst eyes were hard in battle but kind to others.

"W-Who are you?" stuttered Hotaru as she backed away from both.

"I'm glad you've come to join us, Saturn," smiled Mistress Nine, "But I have things to do so I will be departing." Without another word, Mistress Nine was gone.

"Never trust her." warned 'Saturn'.

"Nande? And who are you?" Hotaru asked.

"You may call me Sailor Saturn. The Messiah of Darkness. Goddess of Death and Rebirth and the protector of my mother star, Saturn," she introduced.

"Goddess of Death and Rebirth?" Hotaru began to look up to the woman with fear, "Am I going to die?"

"Iie. Stay away from Mistress Nine. She may be a part of you, but that doesn't mean you can trust her."

"And you can be trusted?" pointed out Hotaru.

"I'm not saying you should trust me, but I am also a part of you. Why do you think both me and Mistress Nine look so much like you? We are the power sleeping within you, waiting to be released from the binds that keep us locked within you, out of the outside world. I am your light, and Mistress Nine is your darkness."

"Why are you both within me?"

Saturn merely smiled, "I can not tell you. But soon, all will be revealed. Protect your hime and stay by her. Keep Mistress Nine in check, and make sure you stay away from Orochimaru," she warned.

"Nani? Orochimaru? Who is he?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"Just stay away from him. I will probably be visiting you ever so often. I must take my leave now," with those last words, Saturn disappeared within a black cloud.

**-ds-**

"Ru-chan! Ru-chan!" came the desperate yells of Moegi. Children surrounded them, all trying to take a look at what was going on.

"What's going on!" came the angry yell of their teacher, Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei! Hotaru-chan fainted!" called Konohamaru. Soon Hotaru was carried to the nurse to be examined.

**-ds-**

"Need help, Ruto-chan?" came a familiar voice. " 'Sagi-chan! Thank god!" cried Naruto as he hung from the tree branch. Usagi cut the rope that was holding Naruto and was surprised when another rope grabbed onto Naruto's leg to hold him once again, Usagi blinked.

"Wow... Never expected that." she said and cut the rope. Naruto sat on the ground, rubbing his ankles that were red.

"Thanks, 'Sagi." he smiled. Usagi waved it off, "Don't mention it. Anyways, I found a way to get the bells."

Naruto looked at her in disbelief, "NANI?"

"Urusai!" she snapped, "They might hear us, and Kakashi's busy taking care of Sakura and Sasuke."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll have to work together. It's obvious that we can't beat him on our own." Usagi replied simply and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Come on! We'll need all the time we can get to format a plan." Usagi leapt onto a tree branch and began to lead Naruto into the bushes to begin their plan.

**-ds-**

"I'm gonna look like a man after this." Minako weeped as she continued to do her push-ups. Tenten looked at her partner, sweating and panting, but not as much as Minako, "Relax Mina-chan. Gai-sensei always makes us do 500 push-ups."

"I don't get how they can stand this." Minako bent her head down in exhaustion as she reached 400. She glanced over to Lee who was doing them as if they were nothing and Gai continued to cheer on Lee like a mad man.

Minako groaned, if she didn't finish all of these push-ups, she would have to start all over again; only it would increase by 500. 'I'm gonna die with Gai-sensei.' she moaned and Neji looked at her oddly as Minako grumbled about looking like a she-man and such.

**-ds-**

Sorry for taking so long with the updates. :) I recently got a new computer but it broke, along with my old one. This chapter's talking about how the other senshi are doing. I hope you all liked this story. I'll be kinda rushing through this, because I want to get to the good parts -wink wink-. So please review and tell me your opinions. Thanx! I'll try to update asap! Thank you to all the reviewers!


	5. Missions EDITED

dreaming.sapphire: I'm so sorry you guys for taking this long to update 'Planetary Ninja'. I promise I'll try to update the next chapter sooner! Besides I'm anxious too, the good parts are starting to come up! This chapter is pretty boring, there's only two-three fights. Sorry. But the next one I'll try to make longer. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**-ds-**

**Planetary Ninja **

_Chapter 5: Missions_

**-ds-**

**Survival Training**

**-ds-**

"Oi, konoyaro no Kakashi (Kakashi)!" Naruto shouted, six clones stood at either side of him. "I'm gonna become a real ninja and you're not going to stop me!" Kakashi glanced up at him before turning a page in his book. Naruto growled in frustration at not gaining much of Kakashi's attention. "Spread out!" Naruto whispered to the other clones, they nodded at their order before they moved to surround Kakashi.

Naruto ran forward trying to land a hit on Kakashi who ducked, Naruto moved to punch him, but Kakashi leaned back get out of range of his fist. Another bunshin leapt down from a tree to land on Kakashi but Kakashi quickly moved away, causing the bunshin to disappear with a POOF! Three shuriken were aimed at him, all he caught, soon three kunai were pinned to the tree that was behind Kakashi, who had dodged. Naruto tried to sweep kick Kakashi but Kakashi merely jumped in order to dodge. Kakashi destroyed four of the bunshins and Naruto panted, out of breath from all the things he performed. Kakashi, feeling another presence, looked at the trees out of the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"You won't be able to pass the Sandaime with those attacks Naruto." Kakashi remarked, finally deciding to speak. But before he could say anymore he was slammed with a wave of cold water. Before Naruto could get a good grip on the bells attached to Kakashi's belt, which were slippery from the water, Kakashi leapt up. At that very moment, the bell rang and Usagi leapt down from her place from the tree, a thin sheet of sweat covered her and she splashed the water on herself to cool herself down.

"Damn! We were too late!" Usagi cursed. Naruto fell to his knees, tired from the battle that just took place.

**-ds-**

Naruto sat to the right of Usagi, next to Sakura, and Sasuke sat on the left of Usagi. Usagi squirmed under the ropes that bound her tightly to the log and she could feel it leaving marks on her skin. Their stomachs let out another growl and Usagi sweat dropped when hers was the loudest. She had volunteered to be tied to one of the posts, but now after seeing all the food packed in the small boxes, her stomach couldn't help but let out another growl. Of course Naruto had protested for ten minutes about her being tied up and told Kakashi to tie up Sasuke instead, but Sakura smacked him, so he stood quiet.

"Oh, you guys sound really hungry." Kakashi commented mercilessly, "By the way, something about this training... Well there's no need for you all to go back to the Ninja Academy," Naruto and Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and shock, before Naruto let out a sound of joy. Sakura blinked, "Huh? But all I did was pass out... That was enough?" Soon she was jumping up and down in joy. "Then! Then! All four of us...!" Naruto started.

"Actually only two of you," Kakashi continued, "Should quit being ninjas!" Sakura stopped in mid-jump, Naruto stopped his cheering, Usagi was snapped out of her happy/shocked state, and Sasuke's smirk lessened to a thin line. "Quit as being a ninja?" Usagi exclaimed, "What do you mean? And which two?"

"Sure, sure, we weren't able to get the bells, but why do we have to quit? I just hope it isn't me…" Naruto demanded, standing up. "It means half of you are brats who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi said simply, hands on his hips. Sasuke looked at the rest of his team arrogantly, his head tilted to the side.

"That doesn't mean you passed Sasuke. That is why _you_ are a brat. Your arrogance will get you injured and your teammates injured or killed. You have to stop thinking your better than everyone of your age group or underestimate someone by appearance." Kakashi glared at the prodigy. "DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted angrily, hands fisted at her sides.

Kakashi turned his stare on Sakura, "_You_ did not pass because of this very reason." Sakura paused and stared at the jounin, "W-what?"

"You didn't pass this test because you aren't a true kunoichi. You always follow around precious _Sasuke-kun_ everywhere, no matter what. He could ask you to jump off the Hokage monument and you would follow. _You_, Sakura, need to stop your infatuation for him. Your infatuation for him will lead to your death if you don't start thinking straight." Sakura lowered her head, jade orbs looking at the grass below her feet.

"S-so then…" Usagi gulped nervously, "Naruto and I pass?" Kakashi looked at the blond pair and Usagi shrunk under his gaze. "Yes." Before Naruto could cheer, Kakashi continued, "Usagi, you were able to figure out the concept of this test. You sought out Naruto in an attempt to retrieve two of the three bells. Although you figured it all out rather late, you got your answer. But that doesn't mean you two don't have your faults. Naruto, you have to stop jumping into battles, think out a strategy before you act. And Usagi, your non awareness to things beyond your current concern for your friends will leave you blind." He walked over and untied her. In a blink of an eye he had both Sasuke and Sakura tied up to the logs. Sasuke glared at Kakashi and Sakura kept her eyes on the ground. "Now, none of you feed those two, unless you also want to fail. We'll take them to the academy afterwards." Before Kakashi disappeared, Usagi asked quietly.

"Why is it teamwork when there are only three bells? Even if we did work together… One of us will be left out either way. That just leads to bickering rather than teamwork." Kakashi looked at her over his shoulder, "Of course, this test is designed to make you fight amongst yourselves." All of them, even Sakura, looked at him with confusion. "The goal was to see who would, under these circumstances, sacrifice their own interests and work as a team. Naruto and Usagi were able to work together because they've been friends for a number of years. But, Usagi did not include you two knowing it would be difficult in less than 10 minutes." He looked at all of them sternly.

"Missions are completed in teams. It's true that advanced individual talents are important to a ninja, but what's more valued is teamwork. Selfish actions that destroy teamwork bring danger to your teammates, and that can get them killed."

"For example, Usagi, if you do not kill Sakura then Sasuke will be forced to kill Naruto, if he doesn't, then you all die." Usagi squeaked in fear at the thought. "That's what can happen." Each let out the breath they were holding in. "Not only is a hostage taken, but you are forced to make impossible choices before you die. The missions are all life-risking jobs." Kakashi walked over to where a large rock lay where multiple names were carved into it, "Look at this. All the names carved into the stone, these are all ninjas of the village that are called heroes." Naruto said excitedly, "That, that, that, that's great! I've decided to get my name carved there too! Hero! Hero! I'm not dying a loser!" Kakashi sent Naruto a glance before saying, "But they aren't normal heroes."

"Oh! Then what kind of heroes are they?" Naruto asked, still excited. Kakashi didn't answer, "Ne, ne?"

Finally speaking, Kakashi replied, "Heroes that were lost while serving." Confused, Naruto asked, "Lost while serving?"

Sakura turned to her loud teammate, "Meaning that they died so the mission would succeed," **(1)** she said softly. Naruto looked down, not expecting the answer, Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and Usagi looked at their teacher in sorrow. "This is a memorial," he informed them, speaking softer then usual, "and my best friend's name is also carved here." Usagi couldn't help but zone out for a few minutes. Her eyes turning darker than normal and seemed hollow.

_"Even though we always fought with each other, you w-were a-also my best friend. Don't ever forget that… Odango-atama," came the soft whisper from a raven. Cuts and dry blood were all over her body. _

Usagi shook her head to rid the images. Kakashi looked over his shoulder once again, "Now since I believe I drilled that in to your head, I won't take you two to the academy. I'll give you one final chance. But after lunch it will be an even tougher battle for the bells. Naruto, Usagi, you two can eat lunch but remember, don't feed those two. They still need to feel the consequences. If any of you two feed them, you'll fail. Here I am the rules. Got that?" He then poofed out.

**-ds-**

Usagi stared down at her box of rice, beans, and chicken. Naruto looked at her, his chopsticks just at the entrance of his mouth when he paused to look at her. "What's the matter, 'Sagi-chan?" Naruto queried, cocking his head to the side in question. Usagi shook her head, "I don't think it's fair." Sakura looked at Usagi, "What's not fair?"

"That you guys don't eat. If the battle that will take place is tougher than the last, you guys won't be able to perform at your best. You two will be starving." Usagi answered. "Let that bastard starve, Sakura-chan can have some of my food." Naruto glared at Sasuke to returned the favor. Usagi shook her head, "I'll feed Sasuke-san, Ruto-chan. You can feed Sakura-san." Usagi grabbed her food and shoved it in Sasuke's face, grabbing some rice between her chopsticks before she shoved it past his lips and teeth. "You guys might fail though!" Sakura protested, Naruto shrugged, "Who cares? As long as 'Sagi-chan's with me I could care less. I'd become Hokage either way anyways. I'll make sure of it. And I don't see Kakashi-sensei any where near by," Naruto grinned and Sakura looked at him in awe. "B-but…" Naruto just shoved rice down her throat, taking advantage of her opened mouth. A large poof of smoke was heard and Kakashi emerged from the large cloud of smoke he came in. "YOU GUYS!" He shouted and Naruto and Usagi flinched, they all prepared for the worst. "Disobeying the rules, eh? You should all be prepared for your punishment then."

Kakashi preformed a few hand seals and dark clouds loomed over them, thunder cackling above them, making Sakura idly wonder how Kakashi got the thunder and dark clouds to look so menacing and intimidating behind him, but pushed the thought to the side. "Anything you have to say for yourselves?" he asked them.

"But..." Naruto started, summoning all the courage he had, Kakashi cocked his head to the side a bit, "Huh?" With a bit more courage, Naruto stammered, "But, but, but...! Sensei, you said it! That's why we..." Naruto looked over to Sasuke who decided to take over, "We are a four-man team, right?"

"We're all supposed to act together as a team!" Usagi nodded, Sakura soon joined in, "Yeah! The four of us are one!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Naruto agreed desperately. Walking closer to them, Kakashi repeated, "Four are one, eh?" suddenly the serious and dangerous expression turned into a cheery one, "You pass!" All of them looked at Kakashi in shock and confusion. "Huh?" Usagi broke the silence and Kakashi once again repeated his two words, "You pass."

"Pass? Nande?" Sakura asked. The clouds soon disappeared to reveal the sun, the darkness fading away, "You guys are the first. The others up until now were idiots who did whatever I said. A ninja must read underneath the underneath. In the ninja world, those that did not follow the rules were called trash. But you know those that don't take care of their friends are worse than trash."

Naruto was near tears, "He's... so cool!" Usagi's eyes sparkled with joy and happiness, along with triumph, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura cheered. Turning serious, Kakashi announced, "The test is over, all of you pass! Team 7 starts its missions tomorrow!" Kakashi gave the group or now known as Team 7 a thumb up. Naruto untied Sakura's ropes, and Usagi untied Sasuke's.

"Hai!" Sakura sang out.

"Yay, yay, yay! I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!" Naruto cried out happily.

"Alright!" Usagi cheered. Turning his back, Kakashi began to walk, "Let's go."

**-ds-**

**Usagi's and Minako's House**

**-ds-**

"So you passed?" Minako observed, seeing Usagi's hitai-ate around her waist and instead of the navy blue cloth behind the plate it was replaced by a silver cloth that Usagi's father had given to her.

"Yup! I'm pretty sure Rei and Makoto passed too!" Usagi nodded happily. "They did." Minako said. Usagi rose an eyebrow, "They told you already?"

"Yeah, they told me a few minutes before you came home." Minako confirmed. Steam leaked out from Usagi's ears, "And they didn't tell me?"

"Relax! They said they were going to stop by later anyways." The redness from Usagi's cheeks faded away. "Honto ni?"

"Really."

**-ds-**

"So was your test hard?" Rei asked.

"Yeah... We had to retrieve bells from our jounin teacher, and there were only 3 bells."

"Same here, only we had to get our hitai-ate from our jounin. Ino totally freaked out." Makoto laughed as she thought back at the memory.

"Hm... My sensei trapped us in a genjutsu and if we couldn't figure out how to get out then we wouldn't have lunch." Rei told them.

"So how do you guys feel being full genins now?" Minako asked.

"I feel the same." Usagi replied, the others nodded in agreement.

Rei suddenly spoke up, "Oh! I forgot to tell you guys something." All eyes went to her, "Something happened to Taru-chan."

"What'd you mean?" Usagi demanded.

Rei sighed, "She suddenly collapsed during lunch hour at the Ninja Academy... Iruka-sensei told me as soon as I got back from my survival training."

"Is she sick?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know..." Rei replied.

"Maybe it was the heat?" Minako suggested.

Usagi shook her head, "Nah! It wasn't that hot."

"What do you think it was?" Makoto inquired. Rei let out another sigh, "I wouldn't know, she wouldn't tell me anything. Not even Moegi knows."

"That's strange... Hotaru would tell Moegi anything!" Minako pointed out. "Maybe she doesn't want us to know..." Usagi scratched her head.

**-ds-**

**Rei's House**

**-ds-**

Hotaru laid on her back in her bedroom. The sun was already down and darkness had fallen over Konoha. 'Saturn... Why does she sound so familiar...? And Mistress Nine? I feel like I'm connected to them somehow.'

_FlashBack_

_"Why do you think both Mistress Nine and I look so much like you? We are the power sleeping within you, waiting to be released from the binds that keep us locked within you, out of the outside world. I am your light, and Mistress Nine is your darkness." _

_End Flashback_

"Taru-chan! I'm home!" came the shout from her older cousin. Hotaru snapped out of her reverie and ran to the front door. 'It was just a dream! Nothing else!' Hotaru told herself.

_FlashBack_

_"Ugh... Where am I?" Hotaru lifted her eyelids, only to close them once more to shield her eyes from the bright light above her. _

_"Hota-chan!" came a familiar voice. Hotaru winced, her head was killing her! _

_"Moegi?" Hotaru looked to her right to see Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru at her side._

_"Moegi was so worried! She wouldn't stop crying!" Konohamaru grinned, although he was also relieved._

_"We all missed you Hota-chan..." Udon said quietly._

_End FlashBack_

**-ds-**

**Next Day**

**-ds-**

"Sasuke here, I've reached Point B."

"Sakura here, I've reached Point C."

"Usagi here, I've reached Point D."

"Naruto here, I've reached Point A."

"You're late, Naruto." Kakashi whispered into his speaker, "Okay, Team 7. There's the target! Chase it!" rustling in the bushes was heard.

"Alright, it's over there." Naruto informed them. They swiftly moved forward, closer to their target.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Go meta (5 meters)." Naruto responded, "I'm ready anytime."

"So am I." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Sakura informed them.

"Same here." Usagi piped in.

"Okay! Do it!" Kakashi gave them the signal, and all four of them leapt for their target.

Naruto latched his arms around the brown cat, "Gotcha!"

"Ribbon on the left ear... Are you sure this is the target?" Kakashi described the cat, making sure they had the right cat. Sakura giggled as the cat began to scratch and pounce on Naruto, Usagi merely watched with amusement. Without out turning around to make sure, Sasuke answered, "Yeah, we're sure."

"Good. Lost pet: 'Tora' Search Mission, complete." Kakashi was suddenly blasted to the side by the loud volume of Naruto's voice as he yelled, "Can't we get a better mission?"

**-ds-**

**Ninja Academy**

**-ds-**

A fat lady who wore heavy amount of make-up, hugged her cat, "Oh, my cute little Tora-chan!" she cooed, "I was so worried!"

Naruto laughed at the cat, "In your face, stupid cat!"

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura whispered to Usagi. Usagi could only nod in agreement, feeling sorry for the feline.

_"Five more minutes Luna-chan..." came the muffled reply from a blond. _

_"WAKE UP USAGI!" _

"Usagi?" Sakura shook the girl lightly who turned her attention to Sakura.

"Nani?"

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Um, I'm fine." Usagi assured her.

"Now," Sarutobi gained all of their attention, "Kakashi's Team 7, your next mission is... Hm..." Sarutobi looked at the paper in his hands, "Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging." Sarutobi was suddenly interrupted.

"DAME!" Naruto cried, and Usagi winced at the volume. Naruto crossed his arms to make an X, "No thank you! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission. Find us a better one!"

'I agree.' Sasuke admitted mentally, looking down at the loud blond. Sakura glared at Naruto, 'Geez... How annoying!'

Usagi shook her head at the blond, 'Naruto's right, all these missions are so boring!' Kakashi sighed at Naruto's outburst, 'I thought it was about time he'd complain...' Iruka stood, "You Idiot! You're just rookies! Everyone starts with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"But, but! We keep getting the crappiest-possible missions!" Naruto argued. Kakashi bonked Naruto on the head with his fist, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Be quiet, you."

"Naruto!" the Sandaime began, "It seems I have to explain to you what these missions are all about." Naruto rubbed his head and looked up at the Hokage. "Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting to assasination. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on the difficulty." Sarutobi motioned to the scrolls before him, "The village is also divided based on skill. From me down to the Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top of the ninjas based on their abilities, and if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfectly suited for you." Sarutobi looked up only to find them having their own little conversation.

"Yesterday I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for..." Naruto babbled, Sakura, Usagi, and even Kakashi and Sasuke were listening to him. "Naruto! You're eating away the ramen pack I bought for you!!!"

"Listen!" the Sandaime barked at them. Everyone snapped their attention towards the Hokage. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I a-apologize."

Naruto turned around, still sitting on the wood flooring, "Geez! All you do is give lectures like that. But you know what! I'm not the troublemaking brat you still think I am!" Naruto crossed his arms and turned his back on the Sandaime and Iruka, pouting like a child. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, 'I'm going to get yelled at later for this...' Iruka smiled and Sarutobi smirked, still smoking his pipe.

'He use to express himself only through pranks...' Sarutobi thought with amusement. "Okay, I understand." Team 7 looked up, all shocked, "If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-Rank mission. It's the protection of a certain individual."

"Honto?" Naruto looked over his shoulder with excitement, "Dare, dare? A noble lord? Or, or, a princess?"

"Calm down. I'm about to introduce him." directing his request to the door, "Will you come in here?" Team 7 turned to look at the door behind them. The door slid open. "What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats," an old man commented. He drank from the bottle of alcohol in his hand and the liquid trailed down the side of his mouth. "Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja, hey." The man was old and had a gray beard and mustache. He had glasses placed at the bridge of his nose and the redness going across his nose told you he was a bit tipsy.

Naruto laughed, "Who, who's the shortest one with the stupid face?" Sasuke, Sakura and Usagi stood next to him and you could almost see an invisible line going across their heads till it stopped at the shortest head it reached... Which happened to be Naruto. Naruto was soon being held back by Kakashi, "I'll kill you!"

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi pointed out.

The old man once again took a sip from his bottle before introducing himself, "I'm the super bridge construction expert, Tazuna. I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

**-ds-**

**Gates of Konoha**

**-ds-**

The group of six walked through the Gates of Konoha and out of the Hidden Leaf. "All right!" Naruto cheered. "Let's go!"

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked, arms crossed. Usagi smiled and replied, "It's because he's never left the village before." Tazuna pointed at Naruto and asked Kakashi, "Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Kakashi gave a small laugh, "Well, I am a Jounin. Don't worry." Naruto froze, the only thing he heard was the word 'Brat', coming from Tazuna. Naruto crossed his arms, 'Damn it this geezer is the worst possible client. I should tell him off.'

Naruto turned around to face Tazuna and pointed a finger at him, "Hey, geezer! Don't disrespect ninjas! I'm incredible! One day I'll take on the super-elite ninja title Hokage. My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!" Tazuna drank from his alcohol bottle before looking at him, "Hokage's the village's number one super ninja, right? I doubt someone like you could become it."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, "I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage, even you will acknowledge me!"

"Hmph. No I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage." Naruto was being held by the back of his shirt by Kakashi as he continuously yelled, "I'll kill you!"

"I said stop it, moron!" Kakashi ordered. Usagi sighed.

**-ds-**

"Ne..." Sakura started, "Tazuna-san..."

"Nanda?"

"You're from the Wave Country, right?"

"What about it?" Tazuna asked gruffly. Turning to Kakashi, Sakura started by catching his attention, "Um... Kakashi-sensei." when she successfully caught his attention she continued, "Do they have ninja's in that country too?"

"Iie." Kakashi replied, "Not in the Wave Country. But in most other countries, the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." he explained, "To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But it's not that the villages rule the countries; they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the Wave Country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a shinobi village.

"Within the many countries that have shinobi villages, Fire, Water, Thunder, Wind, and Earth are large and powerful, and thus is referred to as The Great Five Shinobi Countries. The Fire Country, Hidden Leaf Village. The Water Country, Hidden Mist Village. The Thunder Country, Hidden Cloud Village. The Wind Country, Hidden Sand Village. The Earth Country, Hidden Stone Village. Only the leaders of these villages are allowed to receive the name 'Kage'. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage, these five are referred to as the 'Five Kages'."

"Wow!" Sakura said with amazement, "Hokage-sama is amazing!" Despite her words, her 'Inner Sakura' thought otherwise, 'That lame geezer is that incredible? Sounds fishy.'

Naruto was thinking the same thing as Inner Sakura, thinking back to the time he used his Sexy no Jutsu on the Sandaime, 'It has to be a lie.

Kakashi's voice brought the two out of their thoughts, "Oi! You guys just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" he accused. Both Sakura and Naruto shook their heads in reply. Kakashi patted Sakura's head, causing her to relax, "But don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission."

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Kakashi laughed.

**-ds-**

After crossing a small make-shift bridge, Kakashi glanced down at a puddle before returning his gaze to the road in front of him. Two bodies soon emerged from the puddle, their sickle and chain weapon wrapped around Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a sound of surprise, "Nani?"

"What the!" Usagi gasped out.

"Huh?" Naruto and the others turned around, only to find Kakashi bound tightly by a sickle and chain. "What's this?" Sakura cried. "One down!" the duo yelled and the Kakashi before them was sliced into pieces. Sakura backed away in fear. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. Usagi's eyes widened.

**-ds-**

_"RUKA-CHAN!"_

**-ds-**

Shaking her head, she looked on in shock with the others. "K-Kakashi-sensei..." she stammered out. Her eyes widened when she felt a presence behind her. "Two down." they murmured in her ear. Her eyes grew in size. She was frozen to the ground; this was her first REAL fight. Before they could grab her with their weapon she quickly ducked the attack before rolling over. Gasping for air after she just noticed she was about to die, she took out a few kunai and aimed for their shoulders but they easily dodged.

"Sagi-chan!" Naruto quickly intervened after realizing his Sagi-chan was in danger. Trying to grab another one of their prey, they tried once again to wrap Naruto with their chains. But before they could, Sasuke threw a shuriken into one of the holes in their chain, attaching it to a nearby tree and locked it in place with a kunai. "Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!" Doing a small twirl on her toes, she spread her arms in front of her and before they knew it, the two ninjas were frozen in place by ice. The two nins eyes widened. 'T-this is--'. Sasuke delivered a kick to their heads, knocking them back. The ice broke and the two circled around to make there way to Tazuna. Sakura quickly reacted and stood in front of Tazuna, kunai ready in her hands. Sasuke soon stood in front of her, protecting both her and their client. Before they could attack, the two ninjas were caught by their necks by none other than Kakashi...

**-ds-**

§ TBC §

As you can all see Sakura's and Usagi's relationship is getting better. I intend to make them friends in this, maybe even best friends. I'm sorry to all Sakura haters but I'm actually a fan of her, in the manga only. Sakura will probably be stronger in this, along with Ino so that their fight in the Chuunin exams is more interesting. Oh yeah! Don't expect the fight to be same as in the anime. I'm gonna change a few things. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I bet you all know who's going to show up next. Review and I'll try my best on writing the next chap. Ja!

§ dreaming.sapphire §

**8/27/07 EDITED:** Changed a few scenes and corrected any grammar/spelling mistakes.


	6. Country of Wave EDITED

dreaming.sapphire: Thanks to all the reviewers! I am VERY grateful for all the reviews I received. I'm sorry to make all of you wait so long. Review and enjoy!

**-ds-**

**Planetary Ninja **

_Country of Wave_

**-ds-**

Kakashi looked at all of them before saying, "Yo (hey)!"

Sakura looked at their teacher, relieved, 'Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!'

Usagi, though relieved, thought, 'How dare he pull a stunt like that! And now he shows up?'

Sasuke glanced at him, 'Show-off...'

Naruto blinked, 'Then that was...' Naruto turned around, to where Kakashi 'died' and saw chopped pieces of wood. 'Kakashi-sensei... He used... Kawarimi?'

Kakashi carried the two unconscious ninjas and glanced over his shoulders, "Naruto..." Naruto turned around to face his teacher, "Good job. But next time... Don't freeze up like that when you're going to save someone. Because I didn't save you immediately, I got you injured." Kakashi resumed his walking and Tazuna sighed in relief, 'Saved... somehow...'

"Anyway, nice job, Sasuke." turning to face his female genins, "You too Usagi, interesting attack, and Sakura also." 'I couldn't do anything...' Naruto thought, frozen to the ground, 'Yet Sasuke was... It was his first real battle. Was he not scared at all? He looks as if nothing happened! He doesn't even have a speck of dust on him!' Naruto stared at the number one kid in his class. 'He saved me...'

"Yo." Sasuke said suddenly, Naruto stood and turned his attention at the boy, "You all right? Scaredy-cat?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto froze. Naruto glared, his temper rising. Usagi glared at Sasuke and gave him a soft yet hard, slap on the back of his head. Sasuke glared. "SASUKE!" Naruto roared, looking like he was about to jump the raven. Before Naruto could leap at him, Kakashi soon interrupted, "Naruto!" Naruto turned to face his jounin sensei. "Their claws are soaked in poison. You have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poison from your body. Don't move much! The poison will spread." Kakashi advised him, still carrying the two nin.

'Damn! I don't have enough chakra! Since I can't use that new technique I developed that well it took up most of my chakra! I can only heal so much!' Usagi cursed inwardly and walked over to her long-time friend. "By the way, Tazuna-san." Tazuna took a small step back, "W-what is it?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder slightly, "I need to talk to you."

**-ds-**

The two nins were roped to a nearby tree as Tazuna, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Usagi stood in front of them. "These look like Hidden Mist Chuunin. These shinobi are known to continue fighting no matter what."

The mist-nins, who were now awake, looked up at Kakashi, "How did you read our movements?" they demanded. "On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days there's not going to be a puddle." Kakashi replied. Tazuna sent Kakashi a questioning glance, "If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?"

"If I wanted to, I could have killed these two instantly, but..." Kakashi trailed, "There was something I needed to find out: who these two were after." Tazuna lifted his head, "What do you mean?"

His full body facing Tazuna, Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, "In other words... Was their target you? That's what I mean. We hadn't heard there were any shinobi after you. Our mission was to protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. Your request was just for simple protection until you completed the bridge. If it were known ninjas were after you this mission would have been set as the more expensive, B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside our duties." By the time Kakashi was finished with his speech, Tazuna was looking down at the ground.

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit." Sakura shrugged her slumped shoulders. Jade eyes filled with uncertainty. "We'll need medicine for Naruto's wound after we remove the poison. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor." Sakura continued.

Kakashi seemed to be in thought; "Hm..." he looked at Naruto. "This might be too much. I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto." Kakashi agreed. Naruto looked over to Usagi, "Oi... Sagi-chan... Do you think you could heal me?" Usagi looked up at Naruto sadly, "The attack I used took up too much of my chakra." Naruto nodded.

Grabbing a kunai, he stabbed it into his hand. Blood hit the dirt floor. Everyone looked at him shocked. Naruto winced in pain, even Kakashi's visible eye widened in size. Naruto turned his back to them, 'Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always... Damn it!' Naruto cursed. "Naruto!" Sakura cried out, "What are you doing?"

He ignored her, 'I should be becoming stronger...' Flashbacks of his own training by himself and Usagi came into his head. 'I've completed many missions, and I practice jutsu everyday by myself.' Blood spots were seen on the floor. 'I'm not going to need saving anymore!' He swore, 'I'm not going to be afraid, and try to run... I won't lose to Sasuke! I swear it on this pain in my left hand!' Naruto promised. "With this kunai, I'll protect the old man!" Turn around to face the rest of the group, he chuckled before smirking, "We're continuing the mission!"

After a period of silence, Kakashi then spoke up, "Naruto, it's good to remove the poison, but any more and you'll die from blood loss." Sweat began to bead down his face, his hand shaking, Kakashi came up next to him, "We better stop it or you'll be in danger seriously." Naruto then began running around, "No, No!" he cried, "I can't die like this!" Usagi rolled her eyes at him. Before walking over to him, "Give me you hand." she ordered, "I still have enough chakra to close your wound, not enough to extract poison though." Naruto obeyed. "Save me! Save me!"

"Naruto, are you a masochist?" Sakura asked, hands on her hips, "That's not good." Usagi giggled just when she was going to close his wound, she thought she saw it shrink, 'Nani? Isn't the cut...? Deeper and wider? It looks as though... It's healing itself! No way! I must be imagining things!' Usagi quickly got out her handkerchief that was covered in pink and white bunnies and wrapped it around his hand.

"Ano sa... Ano sa..." Naruto began nervously. Usagi looked up, "Am I ok? Your face looks so serious and you look deep in thought." Usagi smiled at him, "Don't worry. You won't die."

**-ds-**

**Else Where **

**-ds-**

"You failed!" a voice yelled in outrage. "I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were very strong former ninjas," a short guy proclaimed, pointing at the man seated in the couch before him.

"Stop your bitching." the man said and pointed his long thick sword at the short man. "This time I'll go with this head slicing cleaver and kill them myself."

"Are you sure?" the short man inquired. "It seems the enemy has hired some skilled ninjas. And with the failure of the demon brothers, they should be on alert..."

The man interrupted him, "Who do you think I am? There's a reason why I'm called the Devil of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza." He had bandages covering his mouth and nose. Dressed in a pair of lavender pants and had his hitai-ate slanted on top of his head; sleeves that only covered his elbows to his wrist had a cow-skin pattern.

**-ds-**

The group of six sat in a small boat and a mist was covering them from being seen. "What thick mist." Sakura commented softly, "I can't see ahead." Naruto sat at the head of the boat, his face twitching ever so often and Usagi sat next to Sakura. "We should see the bridge soon," the man who was rowing their boat informed them. "At the base of the bridge is the Wave Country." Naruto squinted through the mist. They could see a large bridge that seemed to be half done. "Wow!" Naruto cried. "It's huge!" Usagi agreed.

The man looked at Naruto and Usagi, "Hey, please be quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if they find us." The man looked around. Naruto and Usagi had their hands over each other's mouth and glared at each other playfully.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna, "Tazuna-san, there's something I need to ask of you before we reach the shore: the identity of those after you. If you don't tell us, then our mission ends when the boat reaches land." They all looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Looks like I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know. You're right that this is probably beyond your mission's scope. It turns out that a super-dangerous man is after my life."

"Super-dangerous man?" Kakashi echoed. "Aa."

"Who?" Kakashi inquired.

"You've probably at least heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate... A man named Gatou." Kakashi's eye widened, "Huh! Gatou is... From that Gatou company? He's said to be one of the world's extremely wealthy people."

"Dare, dare? Nani, Nani?" Naruto asked, leaning forward.

"Yes..." Tazuna continued, "Officially he runs a large shipping company... But secretly, he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty business man. It was about a year ago that he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through financial and violent means, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Since he controls the shipping routes, which are the life of a small island country, Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic. The only thing Gatou has to fear now is the completion of the bridge." Tazuna glanced up at the un-finished bridge.

"Sou ka..." Sakura rubbed her chin. "Since you're building the bridge, you're in the way."

Looking at her, Sasuke inquired, "So those ninjas from earlier were hired by Gatou?" Naruto rubbed his head, thinking about all that was said.

"Most likely... If they kill Tazuna-san then the bridge won't be finished." Usagi nodded.

"But what I don't understand is if you knew shinobi could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi questioned.

"The Wave Country is super poor. Even the Daimyo has no money." Tazuna replied, "Of course, we don't have much money either, not enough for the expensive B-rank missions or above. Well... If you quit the mission when we reach shore, I will be definitely killed... Before I even reach my home. But, don't worry about it. If I die my cute eight-year-old grandson will just cry uncontrollably!" The genin sweat dropped, "And my daughter will live a sad, sad life hating Konoha ninjas forever and ever! But it's not like it'll be your fault or anything." Tazuna continued. They all began to think... Kakashi scratched his forehead protector as he did so.

Finally turning to face Tazuna, Kakashi gave his answer, "Well, I guess we have no choice. We will continue to protect you."

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Tazuna said gratefully.

"We'll be there soon." their rower announced. "Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far, but..."

"Thanks." Tazuna interrupted over his shoulder. They traveled through a long dark tunnel and when they reached the end, they could hear seagulls and could see the bright blue colored sky with clouds looking down at them. They got off the boat when they reached the docks, "This is it for me, goodbye." the man said.

"Yeah, super thanks." Tazuna thanked. "Be careful." With those last words the man turned the engine on and the boat soon sped off.

"Ok! Now take me home safely!" Tazuna demanded. "Hai, hai." Kakashi obeyed and they began to walk towards the direction of the house. 'If any further attack comes, it will surely not be Chuunin, but Jounin level.' Kakashi sighed. While walking, Sasuke began to catch up with Naruto and walked side-by-side with him now, Naruto saw this, 'I'm not gonna let him hog the spotlight anymore.' Naruto ran up ahead, causing the others behind him to stop. "Ruto-kun? What're you doing?" He ignored her, looking both ways as though he were going to cross a busy street.

He suddenly detected something and took out a kunai. "There!" he yelled and threw the kunai into a nearby bush. They all looked at him, surprised. Getting up from his crouching position, he announced, "Oh... Just a rat." Sakura shook while Usagi tried to calm her fast beating heart, same for Tazuna.

"Stop trying to act cool!" Sakura accused. "There wasn't even anything there!"

"Hey Naruto! Please stop using kunai! It's seriously dangerous!" Kakashi advised.

"Don't scare me like that Ruto-kun!" Usagi yelled, her hand over her heart.

"Hey shrimp! Stop acting like a moron!" Tazuna cried. Looking off to the side again Naruto said, "Hey, I think I see a shadow over there! No over here!" Turning to the left, "There!" He threw another kunai and Kakashi's eye followed the kunai. Sakura ran over to Naruto and punched him on the head, "I said stop it!"

"Somebody was after us! I swear!" Naruto said, holding his head. Usagi rolled her eyes, "Is it another rat, Ruto-kun?"

"No! It wasn't! I swear Sagi-chan!" Naruto whimpered.

"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled, hands on her hips. Kakashi walked over to the bush while Sakura continued to scold Naruto. There cowering on the grass was a pure white rabbit. Upon seeing it, Sakura began to nag him some more, "Naruto! What have you done!" Usagi walked over to the bunny, "Aww, you poor thing." She pet its soft white fur, trying her best to sooth it.

Naruto ran over to it, "Gomen! I didn't mean it!" He rubbed his cheek on the bunny in hopes of comforting it. "I'm sorry chibi usagi (little/mini rabbit)!"

**-ds-**

"_Hey! Come back here you little brat!!"_

"_CHIBI-USA!"_

**-ds-**

Usagi shook her head; all these images were giving her a head ache.

"Oh, just a rabbit." Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief. 'That's a snowshoe rabbit, yet its spring; what's with its color?' Kakashi pondered, 'The snowshoe rabbit changes color according to the amount of sunlight. White is its winter color. Then, that must be a rabbit that's been kept in a cage in order to use it in Kawarimi.'

Unknown to the group, a pair of coal black eyes were gazing down at them. Looking in his direction, Kakashi thought, 'So they're already here.' Naruto continued to give apologies to the animal while the one with coal eyes stood crouched on a tree branch, 'Naru ho dou...' he reached for the sword strapped on his back, 'No wonder the Demon Brothers didn't stand a chance... Konoha's Copy Ninja... Sharingan Kakashi.' He leapt off the tree branch, Kakashi turned around and quickly called to his students and client, "Everybody get down!"

A long sword was spinning its way towards Tazuna and they all quickly ducked low to the ground, the rabbit was able to loosen itself from Naruto's grasp and hopped away. The sword attached itself to a tree and a tall man stood on the handle of his sword... Kakashi got up, 'This guy is ...' Naruto looked up, 'This is it! This, this, this is it! I'll do it this time. I won't lose to Sasuke!'

"Hey, well, well!" Kakashi walked closer towards the man, "If it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza-kun, eh?" 'Missing-nin?' Naruto repeated mentally. 'Well, who cares? Right now I have to... Ready... Go!' When Naruto was about to run a hand stopped him. "You're in the way. Get back." Kakashi blocked his way.

"Nande?" Naruto demanded.

"This one's on a whole other level." Kakashi answered, "Against him..." Kakashi made a movement to straighten his hitai-ate and all watched. "It will be a little tough unless I do this..."

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi..." Zabuza interrupted, looking over his shoulder with his back facing them. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi in confusion. "Sorry, but hand over the old man."

'Huh? Sharingan?' Naruto asked himself. 'What the hell is that?'

'What are they talking about?' Sakura inquired. 'He's strong?'

'Sharingan?' Tazuna echoed.

"You guys," Kakashi began, "surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate to reveal a closed eye with a thin scar running from beneath his forehead protector to underneath his mask, crossing over his eyelid. "Fight me." Kakashi's eye was a crimson color and had a black pupil in the center with three commas surrounding the iris.

'What's that eye?' Naruto couldn't help but wonder, staring up at it. 'I've never seen an eye like that before... Is that... Natural?' Usagi couldn't tear her eyes away from the mysterious one her sensei had.

"Oh? I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza twisted around so that his body faced them.

"Sharingan, Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto finally burst in curiosity. Though she didn't say anything, Usagi was wondering the same thing.

Sasuke finally spoke, "Sharingan... A power born in the eyes and released from the pupils. Some have an ability in their eyes called, Doujutsu, that can read all types of Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and can defeat them. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that give you this power. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has."

"Gometo (exactly)." Zabuza continued, "That's not all... What's even scarier is that you can read your opponents techniques and copy them." A mist began to settle over them. "When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassination squad, I kept a hand book. It included information on you and this is what it said: the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu, Copy Ninja Kakashi."

'What's going on? Kakashi-sensei was that incredible of a ninja?' Sakura thought in awe.

'The Sharingan can do that? Copy techniques?' Usagi thought.

"Wow!" Naruto cheered.

'What's going on?' Sasuke demanded, 'The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha Clan. Could he be...?'

"Now, let's put an end to the chatter. I have to kill that old man." when those words left Zabuza's mouth, the Genin quickly surrounded Tazuna, kunai in hand. "But, Kakashi it seems I have to beat you first." Zabuza easily pulled his sword out from the bark of the tree and landed on top of the water.

"Over there!" Naruto informed them.

"On top of the water!" Sakura confirmed. Zabuza stood on top of the water with water swirling around him. One arm was up with his middle and index finger sticking up while the rest were bent. His elbow was bent so that his hand would be in front of his torso, his fingers in the same position as his other hand.

'He's releasing a high amount of chakra.' Kakashi observed.

"Ninpo Hidden Mist no Jutsu."

"He vanished!" Naruto breathed. Zabuza was no longer standing on the water. "Sensei!" Sakura shouted.

"He'll come after me first." Kakashi stated.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi answered, "As a member of the Hidden Mist Assassination Squad, he was known as an expert in silent killing."

"S-Silent?" Naruto stammered.

"As the name indicates, it's the ability to kill your opponent instantly. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use all aspects of the Sharingan perfectly. So you guys be careful too."

Three genin looked at their teacher in fright, eyes wide, while Sasuke looked as though he were unaffected by the news. "Well," Kakashi began, "If we fail, it's only death."

"What?" Sakura cried.

The mist grew thicker and Naruto noticed this, "The mist is getting thicker."

Tazuna looked at Naruto, "The Wave Country is surrounded by ocean, so mist is super plentiful." The mist began to grow so thick that their teacher, who as only a few feet in front of them, began to vanish into the mist.

"Sensei!" Sakura called.

"Eight choices." they heard.

Sakura's shoulders tensed up, and she lifted her kunai higher, "What was that?"

"Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart." He continued, "Now which critical hit should I go after?" Usagi's hand shook noticeably, Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth opened, Sakura trembled, and Sasuke eyes had widened a bit and he clenched his teeth.

Quickly making a hand seal, Kakashi released his chakra around him so that the mist would clear up. Sasuke's eyes shook in their sockets; sweat beading down his forehead, 'What an incredibly dangerous ki. It feels like I'll be killed if I make a single move. That's how heavy the air is. Experiencing this for a while could drive a person crazy. The intensity of Jounins facing eachother... It feels like my life is being squeezed out... I can't take it...' Sasuke slowly raised his kunai, and gripped it with both hands. 'I'd almost rather die now and get it over with.' A calm voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke... Don't worry." Kakashi assured him, "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." He looked over his shoulder to send them a smile.

"We'll see about that." Before they knew it, Zabuza was in-between the genins and Tazuna, separating them. They all gaped, 'H-how? H-he was so fast!' Usagi looked over her shoulder in fear, 'What is he!'

"Owari da." He swung his massive sword, but Kakashi reacted quickly and stabbed a kunai into his abdomen. But... Instead of crimson liquid to flow out, like they all expected, water trickled out.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto warned, pointing at the Zabuza behind Kakashi.

"Shi ne!" Zabuza once again swung his sword and it sliced through Kakashi's body. Zabuza smirked, but water burst from the body instead of seeing Kakashi in half.

'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu?' Zabuza's eyes widened. 'Masaka!' A flashback of when he was standing on top of the water entered his mind, 'In this mist... He copied it?' He asked himself. A kunai was placed by his throat, stopping him in his thoughts.

"Don't move!" Kakashi ordered. "Owari da."

"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!" Everyone's, excluding Zabuza's, eyes widened in shock. Kakashi leapt up to dodge the ice cold attack, and skidded to a halt.

'Th-that attack! That's Usagi's attack!' Sakura looked at Usagi, 'But I didn't see her move a muscle!'

"Yare, yare." All of them turned to face the speaker who sighed.

"I didn't expect for you to get this close to losing, Zabuza-chan." She grinned, "I couldn't bare to watch any longer." Usagi's eyes widened. The girl had short, ocean blue hair that curled at the nape of her neck and matching eyes. Three earrings were pierced in to her left ear and one on the right. She wore a blue yukata with a silver/white obi that had icy blue snowflakes on it. Lined in a pale blue, the light yukata reached an inch or two above her mid-thighs. Around her neck was a silver necklace that carried a blue symbol of Mercury. She wore a pair of two-inch flip flops with a blue stripe embracing it and she had fish-netting covering the middle of her thighs.

Usagi stared at the girl in shock.

'_Ami-chan..._'

dreaming.sapphire: Thanks to all the reviewers! I am VERY grateful for all the reviews I received. I'm sorry to make all of you wait so long. Review and enjoy!

**-ds-**

Owari!

Surprised? I hope you all liked it. I know there wasn't any really good fighting scenes, but don't worry! There's gonna be tons of fights in the next chapter! ;) Hm... Who should Usa-chan end up with? Lol. Review and I'll update!

**8/27/07 EDIT: **Changed Ami's outfit, fixed Grammatical errors and spelling errors.


	7. Mercurian Princess EDITED

**dreaming.sapphire: **Thank you for all of your reviews! I've finally reached 100, ;) I hope you enjoy all of this, if you have any questions feel free to ask me, PM, IM, or E-mail me. I'll chat with you at the bottom of the page.

**Ages**

Team 7: 12

Team 8: 12

Team 10: 12

Team Gai: 13

**-ds-**

**oO ****Planetary Ninja**** Oo**

_The Mercurian Princess_

**-ds-**

_"Come on Ami! I'll do anything for you to do my homework!" Usagi whined, hands clasped together as though praying. _

_Ami glared at Usagi, "I'm sorry Usa-chan, but I cannot do that. I'll help you, but I won't do it for it you." _

**-ds-**

_"AMI!" _

_"Usa... Run... We're no match for him..." Ami coughed up blood, her chest heaving up and down._

**-ds-**

_"Ami-chan... Don't go..." She sobbed._

_"G-gomen... n-ne..."_

**-ds-**

Usagi shook her head to clear the images that were building up in her head, 'Ami-chan? Where did that come from? I don't even know this girl and yet I'm getting all of these images!'

Kakashi looked at the girl, "W-who are you?"

The girl smiled mischievously **(1)**, "Mizuno Ami at your service."

Zabuza glared at the girl, "I told you not to come."

"Well I did anyways." Ami stuck her tongue out.

"Take care of the brats." Zabuza ordered and quickly leapt at Kakashi, who was able to block the attack with the metal plate on his gloves.

"Don't kill yourself." She joked. Faster then the four genin could react, she sent a quick punch to Sasuke who was barely able to dodge and a kick to Naruto who was sent skidding. Sakura ducked the kick Ami sent at her and was able to lay a cut on her leg with the kunai she held.

"Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!" Ami's ocean blue eyes widened before she rolled over to dodge the attack, which hit a nearby tree, freezing it. Ami looked at Usagi, eyes narrowed, "How do you know that attack?" Usagi glared, "I created it." Ami shook her head, "That's not true, _I _was the one to develop that attack." Ami touched one of the earrings on her left ear and a blue visor appeared in front of her eyes. Ami looked at all of the genin, examining them.

"Katon: Goukkakyou no Jutsu!" A large stream of fire was sent at Ami, who countered it with, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The fire technique was put out easily by a wave of cold icy water. "Chou Jigen Kuukan Genshutsu!" A fog was placed over them, hiding Ami from view.

"This is bad." Usagi mumbled, helping Naruto up. Usagi was suddenly knocked down by a strong kick to her back. Usagi stumbled before blocking a punch.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi's hand glowed a golden white and she sent the attack at Ami, who stumbled backwards. Sakura threw shuriken and kunai at Ami who was able to dodge a few. Naruto rushed at Ami with a punch, who was distracted by the shuriken and kunai, and was able to make her double over. Sasuke delivered a kick to her head, one which she ducked to.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Three clones appeared next to Naruto, they together rushed at Ami.

"Mercury Ice Storm!" A blizzard of ice shards pierced each clone of Naruto, including the real one. Naruto fell to the ground, ice shards sticking out from his body.

"Deep Submerge!" A wave of water would have drowned Ami if she hadn't touched it, sending a small wave of chakra through the current, causing the water to freeze in to ice. 'Well... Water techniques definitely won't work on her.' Usagi thought, sweat rolled down the genins foreheads. Sakura's hold on the kunai tightened, Naruto limped as sweat rolled down his cheek. Sasuke's chest heaved up and down as he breathed in and out deeply.

Ami grinned at all of them, despite the scratches she bore, but didn't look as worn out as them. "Mercury Ice Storm!" The ice shards came at all of them once again and Sasuke took in a deep breath, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" The large stream of fire melted the ice shards in to water, and Ami emerged from the water, punching Sasuke so that he fell back and kicking Sakura so that she slammed into a tree. Naruto and Usagi quickly leapt at her, Naruto formed ten clones around him, each ready to jump Ami.

Ami was able to easily disperse them, Naruto slammed a punch at her face, knocking her back slightly and Usagi swept her off her feet. Ami caught Usagi's ankle and slammed her down with her on the cold hard ground. Sakura limped out from the tree she was slammed in to. Ami was just about to leap at the wide-eyed Tazuna until Sakura grabbed her punched her in the gut. Ami doubled over, clutching her stomach. Sakura quickly ran to Tazuna, guarding him.

Usagi took this moment, when Ami was clutching her stomach, to lift her leg and slam it back down to Ami's head. Ami caught her leg and punched Usagi. Naruto sent shuriken at Ami who leaned back to dodge them all. Sasuke delivered a kick to her side, sending her in to a tree.

**-ds-**

Kakashi panted, he would need to quickly end this if he wanted to help his genin students.

"The kids are no match for Ami." Zabuza commented, and swung his sword around him. Kakashi dodged and swept Zabuza off his feet, who slammed his palm on the ground to bring himself back to his feet.

"They can handle the girl. She won't be any match for them." Kakashi retorted. Zabuza scoffed, "Is that why they're all knocked on the ground?" Kakashi dodged a punch and sent one of his own to Zabuza's stomach, causing the man to clutch it instinctively. Before Kakashi could punch Zabuza in the head, Zabuza's hand came up to stop it. Zabuza sent a kick to Kakashi's side, who used his un-occupied hand to stop it. Both jumped a good distance away from each other.

**-ds-**

Usagi switched with Sakura; she was now defending Tazuna from Ami. Sakura rushed at Ami with a kunai in hand. Ami easily disarmed her but stumbled backwards when Naruto kicked her in the gut. Usagi's hand glowed and she threw the boomerang shaped light at Ami. "Tiara Wrap!" The light wrapped itself around Ami, binding her.

"Sakura and I will watch over her and Tazuna, you guys go ahead and help Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and Sasuke nodded before leaving the two girls.

**-ds-**

**Back in Konoha**

**-ds-**

"How's the summoning coming?" Minako inquired, leaning against a tree with Neji meditating nearby and Tenten sitting on the grass next to her. All three of them had a thin layer of sweat covering them, cuts and bruises marring their skin. Lee had disappeared with Gai, leaving the three of them to train together.

"I finally got something!" Tenten cheered, "A dragon popped out with a scroll in-between its teeth. It was a summoning contract. So I signed it!"

"Find anything else helpful in those scrolls you got from the library?"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, they showed me where I could store multiple weapons when I'm wearing a dress or something. I learned a few other new stuff. I might go back to look up some Taijutsu stuff, just incase someone's able to knock away all my weapons."

"I don't know if it's possible for them to knock away all your weapons, or you wearing a skirt… but," Minako grinned, "Care to test 'em out?"

Tenten returned the favor, "You bet!" Both slid in to a fighting stance. Their battle started out with Tenten throwing her shuriken at Minako. Neji glaring at Minako momentarily when a shuriken nearly sliced off a good portion of his hair had he not shifted to the side. Minako grinned sheepishly at her bad aim.

**-ds-**

"I'm going to kill him!" Rei growled, ready to leap at the laughing Kiba. She was sprayed by Akamaru's urine. A dog's _urine_. Not just any dog, _Akamaru's_. A _trained _dog.

"A-ano, Rei-chan. I-It's ok. I-it h-has h-happened to S-Shino-kun and me." Hinata desperately tried to calm the raven down. She and Shino were doing their best at restraining her. Rei performed a few hand seals and balls of fire began to present themselves in the palm of her hands. She threw them at Kiba who began to run.

Shino sighed, why was he put on the same team as Kiba again? Oh right, to balance the team out...

**-ds-**

"Iie! Ino-chan! That's not how you make curry! You put in too much spice!" Makoto slapped her hand on her forehead. She and Ino had both grown closer since their 'partnership'. Shikamaru was slumped on a chair, he sighed, "How troublesome."

Their newest mission required for them to get some information on a criminal who hanged out at a local diner often. Makoto and Ino were to be the 'chefs' while Chouji met with the criminal, pretending to be interested in the man's work, and Shikamaru their waiter.

"Makoto-chan, I can't do this!" Ino whined.

"Don't worry, I'll do the cooking, you just get me the ingredients." Makoto sighed again, dumping the fifth bowl of curry in the sink and in a speed that amazed both Shikamaru and Ino, she began to stir, add, cut, and mix ingredients at the same time. Her 'Kiss the Chef' apron splattered with curry and other types of food, sauces, and spices.

**-ds-**

**Back in the Wave**

**-ds-**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Five Naruto clones tried to hold down Zabuza while Kakashi and Sasuke lay a hit on him, but Zabuza easily destroyed all of them. Zabuza knocked Kakashi in to the water with a punch and kicked Sasuke in to a tree, while he slammed Naruto in to another. Zabuza ran over towards the river where Kakashi began to lift himself out of the water. 'The water feels heavier.' Before Kakashi could fully pull himself out of the water, Zabuza was behind him.

"Suiro no Jutsu!" Kakashi found himself being trapped in a sphere of water with Zabuza beside him, his hand resting against the exterior of the sphere.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Usagi and Sakura cried. Naruto dragged himself out, Sasuke following after.

"Shit, what do we do now?" Naruto cursed.

"Why the hell would I know, dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Using a one-handed hand seal, Zabuza was able to create a water clone besides himself.

"Run you guys! Take Tazuna and get out of here! Since it seems you have trapped Ami, and the bunshin can only go so far, you'll be able to escape." Kakashi ordered. Sakura glanced worriedly at her blond partner who was sweating bullets and panting, fingers connecting together to create a circle as she bound Ami. 'You're wrong, Kakashi-sensei. From Usagi's stance, it looks as though she is immobile while using the technique to trap somebody. But what I don't get... Is why Usagi-chan doesn't want to knock out Ami.'

**­-ds-**

While Naruto and Sasuke tried to attack, Sakura was guarding Tazuna while Usagi kept her jutsu on Ami.

"Wouldn't it be better if you knocked out Ami, Usagi?" Tazuna inquired.

Usagi shook her head, "Iie... I don't know why... But something tells me we'll be needing her..." At this Sakura and Tazuna raised an eyebrow, needing someone who was, with no doubt, kill them?

**-ds-**

'Could it be that Usagi-chan once knew, Ami? Masaka, Usagi never mentioned being in leaving the village...'

"Sakura! Duck!" Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she and Tazuna were shoved to the side by Usagi, who roughly tackled them, despite her petite body.

"N-nani!" Sakura stammered, Usagi laying on top of her. Ami walked over towards them.

"It looks like you can't move while using that jutsu. What a pity." Ami grinned, and raised an arm.

'This is not good!' Sakura thought, Usagi slowly slid off of Sakura and Tazuna.

'Damn!' Usagi cursed, from using the Ice Bubble Freeze, Deep Submerge, Tiara attacks, and the damage she had taken, she was nearly drained from all of her chakra.

"Usagi, protect Tazuna-san, I'll fight Ami now." Sakura rose, she had enough chakra to fight and wasn't as badly damaged as Usagi.

"Demo-!" Sakura's gaze stopped Usagi in mid-sentence. Sakura no longer wanted to be protected, she wanted to protect. "This time watch my back!" Sakura slid in to a basic fighting stance that was taught to the academy students.

"Let the fun begin."

**-ds-**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The dozen of Naruto's leapt at the clone of Zabuza, blocking his view for just a second before Zabuza easily slayed them all and pushed Naruto off to the side.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A large stream of fire was blasted at the cloning Zabuza, who jumped in to the safety of the trees to dodge it. "He escaped it!" Sasuke scanned the area for any signs of the clone Zabuza.

Zabuza suddenly leapt out, with a kick, and Sasuke crossed his arms to block. A clone of Naruto came up behind the clone Zabuza, latching himself tightly to his back, other clones of Naruto clinging to the legs and arms of Zabuza.

"Now! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, coming out from the trees.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"That won't work on me!" The clone was able to shove off the kage bunshin, which weren't strong enough to hold him down, and brought his sword up to defend himself. When the clouds of smoke cleared, Zabuza was seen un-harmed and Sasuke panting.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A mass of clones surrounded Zabuza and each of them lunged for him. Zabuza once again, was able to easily destroy all of them, sending them back and Naruto skidding backwards. Naruto was clutching his backpack, digging through it as he searched for something.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tossed the folded fuuma shuriken over towards Sasuke who caught it easily. "Nice, Naruto!"

**-ds-**

Sakura panted, she had various wounds and cuts, blood leaking down her cheek. Ami wasn't any better, her body had various cuts and she was panting for breath.

Ami looked at her, "You aren't half bad. But I can't hang around any longer, so I leave you one last gift." With that she disappeared.

"Nani-" Sakura was cut off when she was suddenly frozen to the ground; 2-inch thick ice covered her legs, sticking her firmly to the ground, the ice crawling its way up to the top of her head.

"She's going to help Zabuza!" Usagi realized, her body stuck to the ground much like Sakura, along with Tazuna; it wouldn't be long before they became human popsicles.

"Shit! She's planning to freeze us to death!" Sakura tried to desperately move, but found the ice digging in to her skin.

**-ds-**

Zabuza stood face-to-face with Kakashi, who was freed thanks to Sasuke and Naruto's teamwork. "Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto glanced behind him and to his shock, found Sakura, Usagi, and Tazuna had ice growing on to them, which was now up to Sakura and Usagi's chin, and Tazuna's chest.

"Do something!" Usagi barked out, ready to leap out of them if it wasn't for the ice that was holding her down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pointed frantically at the soon-to-be ice block group. Sasuke's eyes widened when he caught sight of the group.

"Sasuke, Naruto, take care of the ice, I have Zabuza." Kakashi ordered them.

"Hai!" Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded before heading over towards the panicking group.

"Not so fast!" Ami stopped them. Sasuke growled, before knocking the girl unconscious with his fist.

Naruto backed away, "Whoa, Sasuke, never knew you were so protective of Sagi-chan..." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows but he felt his insides twist and turn at the thought of Usagi with Sasuke.

"Whatever!" Sasuke turned on his heel and ran over towards the group.

**-ds-**

Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'm hoping for atleast 25 reviews, hopefully, for this chapter before I update... Then again I am kinda lazy. Hehehe... Hm... I personally enjoyed the Sakura scene where she goes, "This time watch my back!" XD The more reviews the merrier! XP I hope you all liked this please review and I will do what you all wish for, update! Later guys! Thanks again for helping me reach my goals of 100 reviews!

§ -sapphire- §

-o-0- Pairings So Far -0-o-

Tenten x Neji

Others are Undecided

**(1)** _She smiled mischievously_ – Now, this is VERY OOC for Ami, but her actions will be explained later on in the story. Think you can figure it out? XD


	8. Ray of Sunshine EDITED

**dreaming.sapphire:** Yay! I've finally updated! I'm sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all who have reviewed! Please enjoy this chapter, and review!

**-ds-**

**oO ****Planetary Ninja**** Oo**

_Ray of Sunshine!_

**-ds-**

Usagi shivered and rubbed her arms. Sasuke and Naruto had freed Sakura, Tazuna, and herself from being ice blocks and at the moment all three of them were shivering like a leaf. They were, at the moment, resting in Tazuna's home. Kakashi had been able to defeat Zabuza by using his own attack against him with his Sharingan. At the last moment, a boy appeared wearing a porcelain mask. Kakashi had told them he was from ANBU, and had come to take Zabuza and rid his body of the secrets of the Wave Country along with Ami. They all guessed that the hunter-nin had also killed Ami, seeing how he threw a thing needle at her neck. Soon afterwards, Kakashi had collapsed from, what they guessed exhaustion.

Usagi's clothes were drenched, after Sasuke used a Fire Jutsu on the three, and she couldn't help but sneeze. Sakura sniffed, and Tazuna sneezed, each of them rubbing their red noses.

**-ds-**

Kakashi blinked and found himself in an unfamiliar room, warm blankets tucked to his shoulders. A woman walked in to the room with dark purple hair and dressed in a pink top and purple skirt. "Are you alright, sensei?" She asked, looking down at him with her hands at her hips.

"Yeah, but I'll barely be able to move my body for a week." Kakashi replied and sat up.

"Then you should keep still for a while."

Kakashi looked up at her tiredly before he laid back down, "Yeah." It wasn't long before Team 7 and Tazuna walked in to the room.

"Oh! Sensei is awake!" Naruto said and Sakura walked over to kneel beside Kakashi.

"Geez," She began, "The Sharingan is incredible, but if it puts that much stress on the body, I guess you have to think before using it."

"Sorry."

"Well, we defeated that strong ninja this time." Tazuna spoke up. "We should be safe for a while."

"By the way," Sakura started, "Who was that masked kid?"

"That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's ANBU, special hunter-nin team." Kakashi answered.

"Special team?" Usagi echoed, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"They're also known as body erasers." Kakashi explained, "Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body has within its secrets of the village's ninjutsu, information on different chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal information about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you aren't careful, there's a danger that the enemy will even steal your jutsu. So, by killing and disposing of the missing-nins who have abandoned their village, the hunter-nins protect the information from getting out. They are the specialists who guard their village's secrets."

**-ds-**

Usagi sat on a branch as she swung her legs back and forth. She laid against the trunk of the tree, deep in thought.

"Oi! Usagi!" Usagi glanced down and saw Sakura waving up at her. Usagi jumped down from her branch and brushed off any dust on her clothing.

"Eh? What is it Sakura?" Usagi asked curiously.

Sakura blushed and glanced down, "Well... I was wondering... If you could help me train.. I don't want to always seem like a burden to the team."

Usagi smiled, "Sure! But you aren't a burden; you helped me back in the battle with Ami."

Sakura gave a small smile, "I guess."

**-ds-**

**Back in Konoha**

**-ds-**

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Minako aimed her index finger at Tenten, and the golden beam nicked her in the shoulder. Minako picked up a sword lying around the field and Tenten pulled out a pair of simple paper fans. Minako was about to stab Tenten's mid-section, but Tenten easily leaned back to her waist, before quickly straightening. Tenten jumped back to give distance and Minako charged at her. Tenten slid into a split and blocked with her closed fans. She quickly knocked Minako off her feet and was about to slam her foot onto Minako's stomach but the blond rolled away. When Minako once again charged at her, she opened her fans so that the sword would pierce through them and quickly shut them before she twisted it out of Minako's grip and held another fan to her throat.

"Aww!! You won!" Minako pouted. Tenten merely grinned and it was then their third member in the team opened his eyes to land on the two.

"Ready for lunch?" Tenten offered, looking at her broken fans, though Tenten was a weapons' mistress she still had much to know on other weapons such as the tessen. Minako gave the sword back to Tenten who sealed it in a scroll. Neji merely closed his eyes and nodded before walking out of the training fields.

Tenten glanced at all of her weapons lying around the field before unrolling a scroll and called out, "Kai!" Before all of her weapons poofed out and into her scrolls.

"I think we're supposed to meet Gai-sensei and Lee in Ichiraku's." Minako stated, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Tenten glanced at her, "We should get there early then. I don't want to have another talk on how being late with ruin our "flames of youth."" Neji grunted in agreement and Minako giggled.

**-ds-**

Makoto shook her head, "You want to put your hips in to it too." Ino nodded and tried once again with her punch.

"Better."

"How did I do, Shika?" Ino turned around and found Shikamaru sleeping. She glared at him and was about to yell at him until Makoto decided to intervene, "How about we go shopping? I know a great bargains place." She suggested. Ino's eyes immediately brightened and accepted almost immediately.

"Again?" Shikamaru groaned.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Ino pointed an accusing finger at the lazy genius.

"I couldn't with all the noise." He yawned.

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's get going."

"Chouji, are you coming?" Makoto glanced over her shoulder to her other teammate. He nodded before opening another bag of chips.

**-ds-**

"Hah!" Rei slammed her punch into Kiba's jaw, causing him to stumble back. Rei glanced at him worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Che! It'll take more than that to knock me down!" Kiba boasted, but then gingerly touched his jaw. "Your punch seems different. It felt... Hotter..." Shino raised an eyebrow at this and Hinata glanced at Kiba confusedly. Rei grinned, "Mako-chan taught me how to put some fire in my attacks. I'm still working on it. It takes a huge amount of skill on my chakra control. It drains me a lot too... It makes me wonder how Makoto does it so often."

They nodded. "Well, let's go for another round." Kiba suggested.

Rei shook her head, "Can't." Sweat rolled down her chin, "I'm too exhausted. Let Shino fill my place." Shino nodded and stepped up, while Kiba began to glance at him worriedly. "Don't worry! Shino won't kill you." Rei teased and sat down on a nearby log next to Hinata.

"T-that w-was an i-interesting technique y-you used R-Rei-chan." Hinata complimented.

Rei sighed, "Relax Hinata, you don't have to stutter so much. I'm not gonna hurt you." Hinata nodded. "O-ok." She blushed. Rei shook her head, "We'll have to work on that. How're you gonna snag Naruto if you always stutter?"

Hinata turned as red as a ripe apple, "H-how d-did y-you know?"

"Everyone can probably tell... Well... Besides Naruto... He's too stupid to notice." At this comment, Hinata giggled.

"Come on, talk to me. We'll fix your stutter problem." Rei smiled. Hinata nodded.

**-ds-**

**Back in the Wave**

**-ds-**

'What's this? Zabuza is dead...Yet, what's this feeling? I feel like... I'm missing something very important...' Kakashi thought.

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto inquired, leaning forward, sitting at the end of Kakashi's futon. Sakura and Usagi beside him with Sasuke at the side of Sakura. Tazuna and Tsunami occupying the entrance of the room.

"Hm? Well, continuing what I was saying. Body-erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person at the spot they killed them." Kakashi continued.

"So..." Sakura began. "What about it?" Usagi finished.

"What did that masked boy do with Zabuza's and Ami's body?" Kakashi asked.

"How could we know?" Sakura replied.

"Well..." Usagi began, "The masked guy took the bodies with him."

"Exactly." Kakashi murmured, though it was still audible. "If he needed proof of the kill, he could have just taken their heads. And the weapon that he used to kill them..'

"Simple needles..." Sasuke spoke up. "No way!"

"Yea... Exactly 'no way,' indeed." Kakashi nodded.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head while Usagi had her head tilted as though she were looking at an air bubble that had written down everything and she could examine it there. Tazuna then expressed his confusion, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Most likely Zabuza and Ami are alive." Kakashi answered, looking up from his thinking position.

"EH!!!" Tazuna, Sakura, Usagi, and Naruto cried out.

"What the hell do you mean!" Naruto yelled.

"Why? Why can't they just die!?" Usagi 'sobbed'.

"Kakashi-sensei you checked and said he was dead!" Sakura protested.

"Yea, I did, but I did not check Ami. But that was most likely just a temporary state mimicking death for Zabuza. Ami was most likely unconscious. The needle weapon that Hunter-nin used is called a senbon. Unless it hits a vital organ, it has a low probability of killing your opponent. It's an item used even by doctors in acupunture therapy. Hunter-nins know about the body's structure thoroughly. Putting a person into a temporary metabolic suspension is probably easy for them. First, he carried away the body of a much heavier Zabuza with the added weight of Ami. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate that his motive was not to kill them, but to save them."

"Aren't you thinking too much?" Tazuna said. Not wanting to believe the fact.

"No. With all the suspicion, we'll have to prepare, before it's too late. That's a shinobi's rule." Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. Kakashi's attention turned to Naruto's shaking body, his cerulean blue eyes holding excitement.

'Hn. He's actually happy hearing that they might be alive.' Kakashi thought in amusement.

"Sensei," Sakura began, catching the attention of Kakashi, "what do you mean by preparing before it's too late?"

Usagi nodded in agreement. "Yea! You can barely move. How're you gonna prepare us?" Kakashi chuckled, "I'll train you guys."

"Hold on! What's a little training going to do? Our enemy is a ninja that you struggled against, even with the sharingan." Sakura pointed out. 'Are you trying to kill us? Hell no!' Inner Sakura yelled... Inwardly.

"Sakura... Who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly." He then added, "Especially Naruto!" Naruto looked at Kakashi, "You've improved the most." Naruto then grinned.

'He does seem better than he used to be, but... ' Sakura observed Naruto.

"So you finally noticed, Kakashi-sensei! This is gonna be a lot of fun!" Naruto cheered. Usagi smacked him on the head, "Don't let it get to you. Otherwise your head'll be too big." She teased.

"Fun?" A voice interrupted, "No it won't." Everyone turned their attention to the new voice by the doorway. A boy with black hair and matching eyes looked at them all. A white and blue striped hat over his head. He wore green overalls over his beige t-shirt turtle neck and brown zori.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto pointed rudely at the boy. Usagi glared at Naruto, "Be nice, Ruto!"

"Oh, Inari!" Tazuna greeted. "Where were you?"

"Welcome back, Grandpa!" Inari ran to Tazuna to give him a hug.

"Inari, say hello to these people." Tsunami commanded. "They're ninjas who protected your grandpa."

"It's okay, right, Inari?" Tazuna affectionately patted Inari's hat-covered head. Usagi smiled cheerfully and waved, Sakura looked at him curiously, Sasuke had a blank expression on his face, and Naruto just stared.

"Mom, they're going to die. There's no way you can win against Gatou." Inari said to his mother. Usagi's smile faltered at the comment, stopping in mid-wave, and Naruto angrily stood up, "What did you say, you brat?" He screamed and pointed a finger at Inari, "Hey, listen up! I am a superhero that will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatou guy but he's nothing against me!" Naruto clenched his fist.

"Hn. Hero? What are you, stupid?" Inari looked up, "There's no such thing!"

"Now now! Naruto might be a little dense, but.." Naruto cut Usagi off, "What!?" Naruto was about to leap at Inari, but Sakura quickly reacted an held him in place. "Stop it!"

"If you don't want to die, you should leave." Inari then walked out of the room, Sasuke glaring at his back. "Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna inquired.

"To look at the ocean from my room." Inari closed the doors by sliding them.

"Isn't he a ray of sunshine?" Usagi said sarcastically. Sakura was still restraining Naruto. "Sorry about that." Tazuna apologized.

**-ds-**

"Dammit! Where's that piece of shit? He needs to be taught a lesson!" Naruto growled.

"Don't hurt him Naruto!" Usagi yelled up the stairs from he kitchen.

"Yea yea!" Naruto walked through the hallways and stopped at a door, 'Crying?' Curiously, Naruto peeked into the room that was slightly open. Inari was sitting atop of a desk, his back facing him, and the sounds of crying were coming from him. "Dad..." Inari cried, clutching something that Naruto couldn't quite see, in his hands.

**-ds-**

"Okay!" Kakashi started, standing with the help of a pair of crutches. "We will now start training."

"All right!" Naruto said excitedly.

"But, before that, I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra."

"Why now?" Sasuke spoke up. Usagi groaned at the thought of being taught what chakra was. 'It's just like the academy.'

"Yeah, of course I know about catra!" Naruto agreed. Usagi facefaulted at this. "It's chakra." Kakashi corrected. He then looked to Sakura, "Go ahead, Sakura-kun."

With hands on her hips, Sakura began, "Listen up Naruto, I'm going to explain it simply." Usagi nearly cried when she saw Sakura pull out a large scroll that read: Beautiful Kunoichi Sakura's with a heart at the end, and began to unravel it.

"Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. This energy has two parts: the body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells and the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. So basically," Sakura pointed at another picture, "performing a jutsu is done by bringing out and releasing these two energies. This is called releasing chakra and is done through the process of performing a seal with the hands."

"Exactly. Iruka-sensei had some good students." Kakashi praised. Sakura grinned and straightened her shoulders.

"Hey, what, what? I didn't understand that complicated explanation, but isn't that something you learn from your body?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto is right." Sasuke agreed. "We can already use jutsu."

"Nope." Kakashi said, "You guys are not using chakra properly."

"What?" Naruto and Usagi squeaked.

"Well, listen." Kakashi started, "As Sakura said earlier, to release chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. And based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is released will be different. You guys are not using chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra unless you control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. And wasting your energy will cause this kind of weakness, so you won't be able to fight as long."

"So, what should we do?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Learn how to control it, through very tough training, risking both life and limb." Kakashi answered closing his eye. Sakura, Naruto, Usagi, and Sasuke looked at their teacher.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked a bit fearfully.

"Hm?" Kakashi then opened his eyes, "Climb trees."

"Climb trees?" They all echoed in disbelief.

"That's right. But, this isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands."

"Huh? How?" Sakura looked at Kakashi blankly,

"Well. Watch." Kakashi brought his hands in the common tiger sign and seconds later he walked over towards a tree with the help of his crutches and placed one foot on the tree. All watched in shock when they saw their sensei half-way up the tree.

"He's climbing..." Naruto mumbled in shock.

"Vertically.." Sakura breathed.

"Without using his hands..." Usagi's eyes were wide. Kakashi stopped when he was standing underneath a branch, looking at them upside down. "Just like this. Gather chakra into the soles of your feet and attach yourself to the tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura interrupted. "How is learning how to climb a tree going to make us stronger?"

"Here's the main point. The purpose of this training is to teach you how to force the proper amount of chakra into the proper area. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must be precise. And it is said that the sole of the feet is the most difficult area to gather chakra into. So basically, master this, and you should be able to learn any jutsu, theoretically." He explained.

"The second thing is for you to properly control the chakra you have released. A ninja will be gathering his chakra during battle. That type of situation makes controlling chakra even more difficult. Well, me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything. This is something you'll have to learn by doing." He took out four kunai and threw them all at their feet. Seeing their confused expression he said, "Use those kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then, use that mark as a goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try to run up the tree. Got it?"

"This training is nothing to me!" Naruto claimed and grabbed the kunai from the ground. "Heh! I could do it before breakfeast! Cause I'm the most improved!"

Usagi rolled her eyes and grabbed her own, mumbling, "I knew it got to his head."

"Enough bragging. Hurry up and pick a tree and climb it." Each of them began to concentrate on sending chakra to their feet. Feeling the burst, Naruto yelled out, "Okay! Here I go!" He ran towards a tree, followed by the others. Naruto planted his one foot on the bark of the tree, and the other above it, but fell down. Sasuke made it about half way before he leapt back down. 'I can't believe it's this hard to control chakra focused in one area. Too much chakra, and the wood cracks, but too little and you don't stick at all, and _that_ happens.' He looked at Naruto who was rolling around on the ground, holding his head. Kakashi observed from his place.

Usagi made it a bit higher than Sasuke before she was forced to land back down. 'Well. that's just about the difference between Sasuke and Naruto.'

A voice broke Kakashi's train of thought, "This is pretty easy." Each of them glanced up to see Sakura sitting on a branch. Naruto quickly got up, "Sakura-chan!"

"Looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura." Kakashi commented.

"Wow! You're amazing Sakura-chan! That's the girl I put my confidence in." Naruto cheered. 'Though I'm a bit pissed off.'

"That was fast." Usagi blinked.

"Damn." Sasuke muttered, looking away.

'I wanted Sasuke-kun impressed. Why does this always happen?' Sakura bowed her head.

"Wow, not only does she know about chakra, but her control and stamina are quite good. I guess as of now, Sakura is the closest to Hokage, unlike a certain someone. I guess the Uchiha Clan isn't worth much either. And it seems that Sakura is better off _training_ someone instead of being trained by one of her teammates." At this each of Sakura's teammates scowled.

'Is he saying I'm not capable of being a teacher?! Why that! I'll show him!' Usagi growled.

"Shut up, sensei!" Sakura yelled. 'Sasuke-kun's going to get mad at me. And Usagi isn't going to help me train!' Usagi ran at the tree faster than any of them imagined and made her way up. She was close to reaching the top but the bark cracked at the amount of chakra, causing her to backwardly somesault down. Naruto and Sasuke glared at eachother.

'But of course, Naruto, Sasuke, and Usagi have an incomparably greater amount of chakra within them. If this training goes well, they could become powerful assets.' Kakashi observed

"Okay! First, I'm going to catch Sasuke! I'm going to do it!" Unknown to them, Inari watched from behind a tree. "That's just a waste of time." Inari then walked away.

**-ds-**

Minutes after Kakashi had left back to the house, Usagi had been able to climb up to the top of the tree.

"Hey, hey! 'Sagi-chan! Tell me your secret!" Naruto begged, the bump still large on his head. Usagi sighed, her hand over his head, healing the bruise and making Naruto feel almost like new.

"I don't know... I just concentrated on my feet, forced some chakra into my feet. I did my best on trying to stop ay excess chakra to flow to my feet and voila!" Usagi explained lamely.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you 'Sagi-chan!" He gave her a quick hug and tried once again to run up a tree.

**-ds-**

Sakura slumped against her tree, exhausted. She glanced towards her other three teammates, 'What stamina those three have...' She glanced at Naruto's tree, 'But Naruto isn't improving at all. It's about time he starts complaining and gives up.'

"Damn!" Naruto cried. 'See! I knew it! He sure is easy to read.'

Kakashi came back to the clearing, observing his team. 'He is going to get stronger and stronger. But just how strong?' He asked himself, looking at Naruto who was asking Usagi for some more tips.

"Naruto, all I did was make sure no chakra seaped through to climb the tree. It's like I made a gate that only allows a certain amout of chakra through."

'Because, Naruto your chakra potential is most likely above Sasuke's. And... above even my own. This is really going to be exciting.'

**-ds-**

**Next Day...**

**-ds-**

"Well... I don't really know what to teach you, since we'll need some reference. Your chakra control is definitely alot better than mine, you're pretty agile and fast. A bit stronger than most... And really smart! How about we spar? Taijutsu only? That way we can see what you need to work on." Usagi suggested.

"Sure!" Sakura agreed. They both got into their own fighting positions. Usagi was the first to attack, she threw out a punch and Sakura narrowly ducked. Sakura grabbed Usagi's ankle and slammed her down to the ground. Sakura punched the empty spot Usagi rolled away from. Usagi delivered a swift kick to her side, causing Sakura to stumble. Sakura punched Usagi in the shoulder, and Usagi reacted by punching Sakura in the shoulder. Their spar continued for another half-hour, before Usagi was able to keep Sakura down.

"You're pretty good." Usagi panted. Sakura layed there, taking in as much air as she could.

"Thanks."

"As soon as we get back to Konoha, we'll head to the _library_ and do some research on some techniques you could learn." Usagi said. Sakura nodded, wiping away some sweat on her forehead.

**-ds-**

How'd you guys like it? I know there wasn't much action in this but, in the next chapter there should be more. I should be finishing up the Wave Country Arc in the next two chapters, so yippee!! After the Wave Country Arc is done, I'll be writing an intermission, awesomeness, right? Also in every chapter you should expect a **Back in Konoha** part thingy. XD By the way, I'm not sure if I had mentioned this in my other chapters, but the other kunoichi in Konoha will be much stronger and much more improved, such as Hianta, Tenten, and Ino. Yay! I hope you all enjoyed this and please review. Hopefully I'll get another chapter up soon. XP Happy Valentines Day!

P.S. Naruto fillers ended!! Yay! Also, special thanks to lalala who got me to finish this chapter.

§dreaming.sapphire§

**8/27/07 EDITED: **Didn't really do much, because I was too lazy. XP


	9. Intermission: Halloween! Part 1

**dreaming.sapphire:** this popped into my head one day. XD I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll have a list of who they dressed up as at the end of this chapter. ;P IMPORTANT A/N's NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER!!

* * *

_**Planetary Ninja**_

_Intermission: Halloween! Part 1  
_

* * *

"YOSH! WE SHALL CELEBRATE OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ON THIS YOUTHFUL HOLIDAY!" Gai boomed. Neji, Minako, and Tenten stood a few meters away, not wanting to go deaf. 

"YOSH!" Lee thrusted his fist in the air.

"Do they always get excited over such things?" Sakura asked Neji, removing her hands from her ears. She sweat dropped when she got no response, so Tenten replied, sighing. "Yea, they're always hyped up about stuff. You should've seen them last Christmas." Sakura smiled, "So who are you suppose to be, Tenten-san?" Sakura was surprised to find Tenten in a blue spandex out fit that looked painted on her body and outlined her figure and muscles; it was that day everyone noticed just how well developed she was, but no one commented in fear of Neji's glares and/or wrath. A yellow stripe ran down on either side of her, and she wore blue and yellow sneakers. Over her chest was a blue sleeveless qipao top that was loose and reached to the start of her abdomen. Golden designs decorated her top and matching gold ribbons held her buns in place. Instead of having her hair twisted into buns, they were first braided, then put into flat buns before being secured by gold ribbons. Around her wrists were studded bracelets that made Sakura wonder where Tenten found them. Unlike the spandex suits that her sensei and teammate (of course not Neji), her suit was much more stylish.

Tenten smiled and gave her a peace sign, "I'm Chun-Li!"

"Chun-Li?" Sakura repeated. Tenten nearly face faulted. "You know! From Street Fighter? That girl that always wore blue?"

Realization dawned on Sakura, "Ohh!!" Sakura briefly remembered going over to Usagi's house and finding Tenten and Minako playing Street Fighter. Tenten always being the victor.

"And who is, Neji-san?" Tenten grinned while Neji scowled. His hair had been let loose and glass white hair ornaments held his bangs back, allowing only a small portion of hair to fall into his face. He wore a shihakusho, which consisted of a black hakama, kimono, white undershirt, and white sash. Complete with straw sandals and tabi. Over everything he wore a white haori that had the kanji symbol 6 in a rhombus. A sword was strapped to his side, and he wore white arm guards that were fingerless. All in all, he had a crowd of fangirls "stealthily" admiring him from the bushes and trees.

"He is the almighty 6th Division Captain!!! Kuchiki Byakuya!" Sakura looked dumbfounded at Neji and Tenten.

"Who?" This time Tenten did face fault.

"From Bleach! You know! The one with that cute looking guy, Ichigo!" Minako explained. Sakura scratched her head.

"Erm... Ok... And who are Lee-san and Gai-sensei?" Tenten sweat dropped.

"Did you really have to ask?" Sakura cringed as she glanced at Lee's outfit. He wore the same spandex suit and everything, only he wore a green vest over. Gai wore his usual outfit, only he was missing his vest.

"You're right..." They were both dressed up as each other. Sasuke turned away from the green duo in disgust while Naruto laughed.

"Now, who is Sasuke-san suppose to be?" Tenten looked over his simple outfit. He was shirtless and wore a pair of simple black pants, bare-foot, and fighting gloves. His bangs missing and she supposed they were gelled to spike up with the rest of his hair. Like Neji, he wore a scowl on his face and tried his best to hide his chest, the fangirls behind him foaming at the mouth. Sakura had threatened Sasuke, and how she did it no one will know.

"Jin Kazama!" Sakura answered, hearts in her eyes as she gazed at Sasuke.

"And Naruto is the Hokage?" Both Minako and Tenten sweat dropped upon seeing Naruto.

"Yep!" Naruto gave them a victory sign. Each of them sweat dropped.

"And you are, Usagi-chan?" Tenten looked over Usagi's attire. Usagi's silvery blond tresses were let loose and seemed to be chopped to her waist, or atleast a genjutsu of some sort. She wore a light cobalt blue slip on dress that went to mid-thigh and wore pale white sandals. Her skin seemed paler and her features more angelic.

"Fleur Delacour at your service!! Or Fleur Delacour Weasley..." Usagi murmured the last part, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You know! From Harry Potter!" She grinned. Tenten nodded before going over to Sakura who was dressed in a pink dress with a black tail popping out from behind with a bell hanging off it. A pair of black cat ears were perched on her pink head and she wore red gloves with matching knee-high boots.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya from Mew Mew Power." Sakura grinned, answering Tenten's questioning gaze. Minako's sun-kissed blond hair cascaded down to her hips in loose curls and waves. Her amber eyes more of a golden today. She wore a golden-yellow toga that clung to her figure and golden sandals to match.

"I figured you'd be Aphrodite, Mina-chan." Tenten sighed, rubbing her forehead. "How?" Minako's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Maybe it's because you've _been_ Aphrodite for the past two years!" Usagi pointed out and Neji rolled his eyes at his blond teammate.

"How can I not be? She's THE Goddess of Love and Beauty! She's everything I stand for!" Minako defended.

"Except for the beauty part." Tenten mumbled to Neji who only crossed his arms.

"Oh hey! Look Ino-chan's coming over!" Sakura pointed to the other blond who came running towards them. It wasn't hard for anyone to guess who it was she dressed as. They took in her feathery white wings, white halo, and white dress with her matching heels.

"Hello everyone! Forehead girl." Ino greeted. Sakura glared, "Ino-pig!" Before they could start on their argument, Shikamaru and Chouji appeared. Shikamaru had draped a white bed sheet over himself lazily, since Asuma had bribed him into dressing up as _something_ for Halloween. Chouji was shirtless, wore baggy white pants, had an antler popping up from his head, a purple cape tied around his neck, and wore a large gold belt around his waist. He had a black vest on and yellow gloves and boots.

"Erm... What are you Chouji?" Sakura dared to ask. "I am Buu!" He replied cheerfully. "Well... You certainly don't scare me.." Naruto mumbled. Chouji shook his head, "No no! I'm Majin Buu from Dragon Ball GT."

"Whatever you say..." Sakura mumbled.

"AHAHAHAHAH!!!" Naruto's roar of laughter was heard, scaring away all birds and squirrels. Usagi bopped him on the head lightly, "Shut up!"

"Look at Kiba!!!" All heads turned and they saw Kiba dressed as a dog with fluffy white ears and brown spots covering his white fur. "You have to be joking." Ino raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"A-ano... Sh-shino-kun forced K-kiba-kun into th-the suit..." Hinata poked her fingers together, never taking her amber eyes off the ground. Hinata's eyes were replaced with a amber, most likely contacts or simple genjutsu. Her indigo hair was now longer and reached her waist, and bangs brushed against her lashes. She wore a school uniform and although she looked very different, you could tell from her pale skin and soft features, along with body language, that she was Hinata.

"She's Ceres. You know from Ayashi no Ceres?" Rei said, answering Sakura's questioning gaze. Rei had her hair now a light auburn that was up in a ponytail before braided. Braided portions of hair framed the sides of her face and she had a pink bow holding up her hair and another tying it. She had on a pink dress with a red bust-line jean jacket over it. She carried a basket full of flowers and had on brown boots.

"Erm... Rei?" Tenten looked over all the pink she wore. "Aeris from that friggin' Final Fantasy game." She grumbled, while Usagi rolled over laughing with Minako. "They forced me." Rei jerked her head in Usagi and Minako's direction. Shino stood to the side, he was cloaked in a black cloak that covered all of his features. "He's suppose to be one of those floaty guys from Lord of the Rings." They all nodded in realization.

"Hey guys!" They all looked at Makoto who wore a green toga. "Hera at your service!" She grinned. "Sorry I was late! I had to make these for Usa-chan!" Makoto produced a box of different kinds of sweets while Usagi drooled over the box. "Hey! We want some too!" Rei pushed Usagi's head away to stop the drool from hitting the sweets.

"Shouldn't we be going trick or treating?" Minako pondered, tapping her chin.

"YES! WE MUST DO THE TRICKS AND TREATING TO ALLOW OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO GROW AND BECO-" Lee was promptly smacked by Minako. "Well my lovely students!! Let us head for that house!" Gai pointed at a nearby house. "YOSHHHHHHHHH!!" Lee yelled enthusiastically.

"Why is he our chaperone again?" Rei grumbled. "Heard he lost one of their 'challenges' to Kakashi-sensei." Makoto whispered.

"What was the challenge?" Rei looked at Minako and Usagi. "A game of jump rope..." Tenten sighed. All eyes were focused on her. "Who do you think was spinning the rope?"

"Yep! That was Neji and Tenten. Lee and I were the 'cheerleaders'!" Minako chirped, not noticing the developing killing aura radiating off of Neji after reminding him of the humility. "Sayy, Tenten..." Kiba began slyly, "Nice costume, you kno-" "JYUUKEN!" "K-kiba-kun!"

* * *

Loll. How'd you guys like the intermission? XD Did you all enjoy the little NejiTen moments? I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like that pairing but it's my all time favorite because of its uber awesomeness!! Anyways, did any of you expect the costumes I gave to them? Thank the Byakuya and Neji similarities that I made this chapter... Well for those who actually enjoyed it. And as most know, fillers like these have absolutely nothing to do with where our favorite shinobi were last or what not. So don't review me and say how Team 7 suppose to be in Wave Country, because I know. Here's the list of our characters and their costumes!

Gai - Lee

Lee - Gai

Neji - Kuchiki Byakuya (Bleach)

Tenten - Chun-Li (Street Fighter)

Minako - Aphrodite

Naruto - Hokage

Sasuke - Jin Kazama (Tekken)

Sakura - Ichigo Momomiya (Mew Mew Power)

Usagi - Fleur Delacour Weasley (Harry Potter)

Kiba - Dog

Shino - The bad guy floaty things from Lord of the Rings

Hinata - Ceres (Ayashi no Ceres)

Rei - Aeris (Final Fantasy VII)

Chouji - Majin Buu (DBGT)

Shikamaru - Ghost

Ino - Angel

Makoto - Hera

The teachers will be coming up later on, when I feel like putting up another intermission. But I assure you all, that the next chapter will continue back to our favorite Team 7, or actually, my favorite is Team Gai, but whatever. XP Also, the **pairing** is Usagi x Naruto AND Usagi x Sasuke. I've decided on ending the story with two different alternate endings. One chapter will have the pairing as NaruUsa and the other UsaSasu, don't know which one I'll put up first... I hope all of you like that, because I couldn't really choose which one. ;P And yes, NejiTen is one of the pairings in this story. Loll. So sorry but I'm obsessed with that couple... Look at my favorites. XD Anyways, please review.

_Next: _Asian Beauty of Water - Chapter 9

Intermission will continue sometime when I feel like it and if people want me too. Or I just might do it even if you guys don't want me to. Laters!!


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: **I've edited all my chapters, excluding the Intermission. So, yeah, you guys can all re-read all of those chapters. Loll. XD

Lists of Revisions:

Changed all of their outfits in chapter 1.

Changed a few scenes (only one or two)

Fixed any grammatical errors or spelling errors.

I am SOOOO sorry for all of you readers that had to read my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes in the early chapters. I don't know how you deal with it. XD

Review the newly edited chapters if you haven't:) You don't have to review this author's note, because it'll eventually be taken down after I put up the real chapter 10.


End file.
